


School Days

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Fiore University offers some of the finest courses of study in Ishgar. Lucy has worked hard to get there, and her freshman year she plans to be a serious one so she can prove she truly belongs. Her older brother Laxus and friends, Levy, Cana and Erza are all there as well, and amid the classes, projects and hard work of University,she had sort of hoped maybe she'd finally find a little romance along the way too, they meet a set of brothers from Bosco, and Lucys School Days will never be dull, and..will that romance find her with one of the brothers?





	1. Chapter 1

Earthland was host to a wide array of diverse peoples, societies and cultures. In general they traded, worked and handled each other pretty well. Kids were raised, went through some pretty decent school systems and as young adults on the cusp of reaching for the brass ring of adult life in its entirety, a lot went to college. 

Lucy had spent a great deal of time trying to figure out where she was going to go for her “Higher” education, she had ambitions, hopes, dreams and she really badly needed to culture and refine her raw talents in writing so it could blossom into a paycheck.

After some dreamy eyed wistful looking at places like the University of Capressa in Minstrel or Baunbauers School of the Arts in Stella, ultimately it was finances that made her decision for her. Fiore University had a very good English and writing program with a well respected journalism department and she got the residential native prices to attend.

She’d graduated from High School with honors, and had scholarships, and Fiore University would work, her housing, books and a nice chunk of her expenses would be covered and if she got a part time job, she’d be down right comfortable.

Yes she would have to live on campus, but, having two deceased parents and no family of her own to turn to, it just made sense to take what she could make work the best.

Orientation week had been an eye opener, but she’d met some fun people and had always been pretty outgoing. She had the advantage of some friends already attending Fiore U too. Her sort of kind of adoptive big brother Laxus, whose grandfather had taken Lucy in when her parents had died was a Junior studying Electrical Engineering there. He of course wasn’t around when she came for Freshman orientation week but when he did arrive and she got the text that he was moving into his dorm room she grabbed her room mate, Levy McGarden by the hand and grinning, drug her along to go help her big brother move into the mens dorm across campus.

“Lu! I really need to finish that chapter!” Levy protested, adjusting her slightly skewed headband so her unruly blue locks wouldn’t blind her. Lucy gave her an utterly unrepentant look. “Classes don’t start until next week Levy and you’re already most of the way through that Ancient Scripts textbook!” Lucy chuckled at her new friend. Levy just puffed her cheeks out and held her chin high. “Yeah well, I like being ready!” She retorted then her hazel eyes widened as they rounded the Sciences building and the mens dorm came into view. 

The upperclassmen were all moving in now and Lucys eyes scanned the driveway in front of the building and the parking lot to the side for her “brothers” car, he had a 76 GTO, his “baby” Laxus always referred to as his first love. She spotted it and grinned, seeing the trunk open and Laxus standing with Bickslow, who she recognized easily since the two had been friends for as long as Lucy had known Laxus. 

She did not however, recognize the man currently hefting one of Laxus’ bags. He looked nearly as tall as Bickslow and Bickslow was taller than Laxus who Lucy knew stood 6’3”. “Uh..Lu….” Levy was slowing while Lucy was itching to bust into a run so she could hug her brother. She gave Levy an eyeroll and grabbed the girls hand “Come ON Lev! That’s him by the black car, the one with the short blonde hair is my brother Laxus!” Lucy grinned then as they got closer she waved when Laxus looked up from pulling a tote from the backseat of his car “LAXUS!!!” She half screamed. Laxus, Bickslow and the tall guy with the long platinum colored hair all looked her way and Laxus set the tote down grinning.

“Lucy!...” He turned and slapped the other blondes arm who turned a little to look at the two approaching women. “Kaleb, this is my little sister Lucy and...uh…” He eyed Lucy expectantly and she grinned, slapping Levys back “This is Levy McGarden, my friend and roomate!” Lucy declared with a big smile.

“Ah, nice to meet you Levy, This is my buddy Bickslow and his older brother Kaleb, Fiore U has the privilege of having all SIX of the Pradesh brothers attending at once since Vander is a freshman this year too.” Laxus chuckled, Kaleb and Bickslow exchanged eyerolls. 

“Bix!!” A shout from their left had everyone turning and Lucy felt Levys fingers tighten around hers, the young woman was shy and decidedly awkward in social situations, she’d been about miserable during a lot of the games they had played during orientation week. There had been a couple of big time people among the few hundred freshman though that had really stood out, made friends easily and seemed to gather people to them.

One was Lucy, who had always been an upbeat bright and happy person, the other was the young man jogging up to them. Tall, with red streaked black hair and wine colored eyes, Vander. Not a girl Lucy had met wasn’t already fawning over the charming, bold, flirty young Kinesiology major.

“Little bro! Just in time to help us get our shit moved in!” Bickslow grinned. Levy was aghast at the whole situation then, she had planned to spend the day holed up in their dorm room, reading and taking notes going through her nice stack of text books so she was well prepared for the following week when classes started. 

Orientation had been a nightmare, she’d met Lucy, and through Lucy dozens of other first year students, several of which she really did like, but, she had watched Vander Pradesh, the flirty man was good looking...extremely so, there was no arguing that, and fun and she’d be lying if she said the couple of activities she’d been forced into that had included him weren’t more fun because he was there, but just about every girl in the whole damn class wanted him.

“So Lucy...wait...what are you doing hanging around these loosers?” Vander asked, giving Lucy a bright grin.

Laxus swept an arm around the younger mans neck and hauled him away from his sister ruffling his black locks “That is my little sister Van, I’ve told you about her and also warned you if you fuck with her I’m ending you.” Laxus growled as the younger man twisted out of his hold and spun gracefully out of his reach. Before he’d even stopped he’d already shoved a hand through his disheveled wavy locks and set them right, it was as if Vander wasn’t capable of looking less than gorgeous.

“Ok! Shit really? You’re the Blonde Oxs little sister? Well damn obvious where all the good looks in the family went since they all missed Laxus…” He quipped. Laxus took a swipe at him but Vander dodged, agily moving behind the two women and puting an arm around each, his head between theirs.

“Laxus’ grandfather adopted me Van, and quit that, Laxus is as much of a lady killer as you are!” Lucy laughed.

“Lady killer?! Me? Pfft, I’m just out for fun Bambi, you and Baby Blue here should know that by now. “ He hugged them both into him and Levy blushed while Lucy elbowed him in the side.

He didn’t let go though, hugging them both tighter “Oh it’s like that huh?!” He grinned and his hands somehow had moved to their waists and both women squealed when he started seeking ticklish spots. 

The grinning man was abruptly stopped though when he whirled to get a better grip on Levy and a thickly muscled arm shot between them.

“Yeah that’s about enough of that, shit Van, I let you loose and you start molesting women first thing.” A deep voice said mildly and Levy jerked her head around to look right into a wall of dark blue tank top stretched over a heavily muscled chest. Her eyes widened as they moved up to find long black hair hanging over broad shoulder and the darkest blue eyes she’d ever seen in her life narrowed and fixed on Vander.

“Cris! Where’s your truck man?” Bickslow called. The big man straightened, shoving Vander back from Levy and looking up. “Right over there, I’ve got you and Kalebs shit in with mine, Farrons parked right by me and has the rest, we unloading Laxus first though?” He asked.

Levy was truly gaping, mouth hanging open slightly eyes unable to stop wandering over the big muscular man. He was...gorgeous, taller than Vander, as tall as the regal looking blonde who was still holding the big heavy gym bag by the car.

“Yeah so lets get moving, with all of us this shouldn’t take long, OH! The Blonde there is Laxus’ little sister Lucy and the pretty thing you just saved from Vander is her roomate Levy.” Bickslow said and Levy was suddenly under those dark blue eyes. Gods above they even had little flecks of silver in them, the man had eyes like a night sky. She blushed, between Bickslows compliment and the big raven haired man looking at her she felt her face getting hot.

He smiled at her “Nice to meet you Levy, don’t mind Van, he’s just a lecherous party boy.” He said.

“Hey! I am NOT a party boy...all the time anyway.” Vander objected.

“Doesn’t bother to deny the lecherous part, notice that?” Cristoff chuckled with a wink.

“So lets get you guys settled in! Maybe we can all grab lunch together after?” Lucy said brightly, hurrying forward to hug her brother before he could fill his arms with things.

“Good plan, all we bothered with this morning was coffee so I’m starving already.” Cristoff said, a hand reaching down to Levys waist to guide her forward with him, he only brought her a few steps before releasing her and moving to help pull a couple big cases from Laxus’ trunk and Levy watched wide eyed as muscle bunched and flexed, Gods he was in a skin tight dark blue tank top and black cargo shorts that reached mid thigh, by the looks of him he’d never missed a leg day in his life...or any other day for that matter.

“You’re drooling Levy.” Lucy whispered in her ear and Levy jerked, horrified at being caught, she’d just...well, outside of books and magazines she’d never seen men like these, God even Lucys brother was built like an Adonis.

“I..uh...I was just…” She stammered, Lucy handed her a lamp and a light smaller duffle bag “Follow Laxus and me.” She chuckled, shouldering a couple back packs and heading after her tall blonde brother.

They spent the next three hours unloading Laxus’ car then Cristoffs pickup and Farrons car, Levy got to meet Farron, a senior Political Science major who, like all of Bickslows other brothers...was stunning, with shoulder length dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Their other brother Zen wasn’t hard to look at either, purple eyes and mahogany hair streaked with gold, he was a junior like Kaleb, Bickslow and Cristoff were both Sophomores like Laxus and then Vander a freshman.

In three hours, Levy went from having never had a male friend in her life because she was shy around boys, to being hugged and teased and treated like a princess by 7 of the most attractive men she’d ever laid eyes on. It didn’t end there either, Lucy had made friends with a pink haired boy named Natsu their first day of Orientation, Natsu was studying to become a Firefighter. And Natsu showed up dragging Gray, an art sophomore and Gajeel a Criminal Science Sophomore along and that made 10, 10 good looking men surrounding her and Lucy as they made their way to the schools Student center to grab lunch together once the vehicles were emptied and everyone was settled into their rooms.

Levy sort of drifted through lunch in a state of semi-shock. She saw plenty of women go by where they had pushed tables together and give her and Lucy plenty of envious looks as the men they were with laughed and teased and decimated 14 large pizzas. 

There was one thing Levy learned that day. The Pradesh brothers were all, every damn one of them, panty soaking gorgeous, even her shy quiet self was, more than once, left clenching her thighs together, especially when Cristoff did just about anything. The man had a rich voice, easy smile and he was just built. They had him, Laxus, Kaleb, Gajeel and Zen, five men out of the ten that looked like they could break a toyota in half over their knee.

She learned Cristoff was studying medicine and astronomy, was a sophomore. Kaleb was a business major with a minor in Civil Engineering. Zen was a Cultural history major and happily told her if she needed help in a couple of her classes he’d already been through them, knew the professors and would be glad to help.

It ended up being one of the most busy, crazy days the little bookworm had ever had, ending in an impromptu game of tag football in the main courtyard that somehow, Levy was dragged into participating in. It wasn’t exactly easy either, she was neither fast nor could she get past some of the large men they were playing with, she did however end up on the same team as Laxus, Vander and Cristoff. Laxus, for his size was really fast and Vander was both fast and agile as hell able to outrun anyone but Bickslow.

The game drew a crowd too and when Levy was allowed to go to the sidelines and let someone else take her place on the field she and Lucys next door neighbor Cana was right at her side.

“Ok, so, how the heck did you meet these guys Levs?” She demanded, eyes locked on the field. Levy shrugged, she’d known Cana all through middle and high school, the young woman was studying sports training and had chosen her major specifically because she’d be able to get her hands on the schools athletes. Cana had always had one boyfriend or another and was always looking for her next roll in the sheets.

She also knew Levy well enough to know her little bookish friend wouldn’t have walked up to any of the good looking guys she was currently playing football with...or that Levy would ever think of playing tag football in the first place.

“My roomate, Lucy, that big guy with the short blonde hair is her older brother and most of these guys are his friends...or...well, brothers of his friend...yeah because they said Bickslow...thats the tallest one with the blue and black hair? He and Laxus have been friends for a long time and five of these guys are his brothers, Vander, Cristoff, Kaleb Zen and Farron…” She pointed out the men that went with each name as she listed them off and Canas smile turned predatory.

When Farron came off the field, dropping down near Levys feet and snatching up a water bottle from the cooler one of them had brought out Cana elbowed her and Levy gave her friend a sharp frown but caught Farrons eye “Farron this is my friend Cana, Cana this is Farron Pradesh.” She introduced. Farron stood and extended a hand “Cana, nice to meet you, you want to join us? We could use one more since a certain young lady keeps diving off the field on us.” He winked at Levy who blushed and Cana grinned “Love to! Am I on your team?”  
Levy almost rolled her eyes at Cana seductive tone but kept herself from doing it, gratefully sitting down and letting Cana take her place.

The game went until it was almost time for dinner and everyone headed off to grab showers, loosely agreeing to meet up in the student center again for dinner at 7.

When Levy climbed out of the shower, grateful there had been enough hot water she found Lucy still wrapped in a towel fixing her nailpolish on her toes. 

“So what did you think of everyone?” Lucy asked, not looking up from her task. Levy pressed her lips together, think? How could she even string two thoughts together with men who looked like they could be the centerfold in playgirl running around playing football, occasionally grabbing her hips, touching her, or protecting her when she was unlucky enough to end up with the ball.

Cristoff...dear Gods...she’d never seen anyone like him, his eyes alone melted her brain out of her head.

“They seemed nice.” She managed lamely, pulling on some underwear and hiding in her walk in closet, the dorm rooms for the freshmen weren’t bad here, large common room with full sized beds and good sized desks, ample shelving for books a decently sized bathroom and two walk in closets.

“Good! I’ve never met Bixys brothers before...I liked them.” Lucy said and her tone made Levys eyes narrow and she came out of the closet pulling her yellow dress into place over her head to eye her roomate suspiciously. That Lucy was still intently polishing her toes heightened Levys serious suspicions.

“Any one in particular you liked best?” She asked pointedly. Lucy pressed her lips together and while Levy had only known her for a short time? She knew and smiled “Which one?...I...I kinda liked...Cristoff.” She admitted, hoping that would open up Lucy. Her roomates eyes flew up wide on her “Really? Oh my God Levy he’s so sweet too! I...yeah I was kinda impressed with Kaleb...Farron too, I dunno, I thought they were both so…” She hesitated, searching for a word.

“Gorgeous? Sexy? Tall...Gods what aren’t they?” Levy laughed. Lucy laughed with her, blushing in spite of herself. The brothers had been kind of overwhelming. Bickslow had always struck her as a really good looking guy and she’d known he was from a big family, his father had adopted several children when he was young including Bickslow. She hadn’t known his brothers were all as good looking as he was though.

She hadn’t expected to get quite so...taken by them either, especially by Kaleb and Farron...Kaleb was soft spoken, and patient with his brothers, though he didn’t let them walk on him by any means, a Business major with a minor in civil engineering. Bix said he had a 4.0 too, was cruising on scholarships and worked nearby for the city part time. 

Farron was just smooth, everything about the man was refined, calm and intellectual, though he’d definitely held his own on the football field earlier and looked pretty amazing in track shirts and a t-shirt.

They were both...mature, neither seemed to have an boyishness to them which Lucy found incredibly attractive. That her brother liked them both just added to it, though she knew if she showed an interest in either of them Laxus’ “like” would go down a good bit, he’d always been protective of her.

“Well, get dressed Lu, I’m sure not going to meet all those guys without you.” Levy said and Lucy smiled “Maybe we can work it so you’re sitting next to Cristoff?” She teased and Levy smiled back at her through her blush “Or get you between Farron and Kaleb?” she teased right back and they both laughed while Lucy started going through her closet looking for something to wear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

School started the following week and everyone dove into their classes with a mixture of determination, excitement and dread. Lucy had signed up for an art class and was surprised she had Kaleb in it with her, she had him in three of her classes, creative writing and computer art. Then she had Bickslow, Laxus friend Freed and Laxus along with Kaleb in her Business writing class.

She was overall really happy with her classes and by the end of the third week facing her first project in her art class, but...she had maneuvered herself so she was sitting near Kaleb, she hadn’t been able to sit next to him, nope, when she’d walked in the first day the tall handsome blonde was already surrounded by smiling girls so Lucy had just dropped down in a spot two over from him and waved.

It was Kaleb who made the effort to talk to her, pointedly getting up after class the first day and walking out with her asking if she wanted to partner up with him on the first project when it came.

“What about your fan club?” Lucy had smiled nodding toward the girls who were glaring at her. Kaleb hadn’t even looked at them smiling at her “Funny, I’d rather work with somebody who will work and not sit batting their eyes at me and trying to get me to ask them on a date. I want an A out of this class.” He chuckled. So she was meeting Kaleb after her creative writing class on a bright and warm Friday morning to go over what they wanted to do for their project.

As she crossed the quad though she bit her lip seeing Cana approaching. She liked Cana, but the woman was way too into chasing guys for her, had already, two weeks into the semester, missed a Monday class because she’d been out drinking Sunday, had gone home with some guy and overslept.

“LU!!” Lucy winced when Cana came running over to her. “Where you heading girl? I was about to grab Levs and maybe hit up the burger joint off campus.” Cana grinned at her and Lucy smiled “I’d love to but I haven’t settled in yet and have to watch my pennies until I can sort out some sort of work study or part time job ya know? Besides, I have to meet my art partner, we’re getting started on our first project for the semester.” She said, trying to sound as bored as possible with the whole thing even though her stomach was in absolute knots knowing she was heading to spend time alone with Kaleb.

“Oh ick...you have fun with that. Glad none of my classes have any crap like that starting already. Want us to bring you back something? My treat?” Cana offered. Lucy grinned at her “Strawberry milkshake woman! You know it’s my weakness!!” She responded. “If I’m not back at the room by the time you guys get back just stick it in the mini fridge.”

Cana smiled “You got it!” She said and headed for the parking lot. Lucy waited until she was a little ways off and then hurried to the student center. The University student center was a nice one, not that Lucy had any to compare it to. It had a variety of little restaurants the students could choose from for their meals and Lucy had a nice meal plan and card loaded by Makarov to use for snacks and her mandatory late night coffee when studying. She had one of those single serving coffee makers Laxus had gotten her for Christmas, laughing about her addiction to coffee but it wasn’t the same as a huge latte from the coffee shop in the student center.

When she walked in she looked around, spotting Laxus sitting with Bickslow in the coffee shop and ducking her head to hurry by hoping he wouldn’t see her. She almost kicked herself for doing it, if he DID spot her doing that he’d get suspicious and besides, she had nothing to hide, she was just meeting Kaleb to work on a class project!

They were meeting what was called the Study Shack, it served health food and had a double door entrance to the schools large fitness center. It also had big tables Kaleb had been in a weight lifting class while she’d been in her writing class. He was easy to spot sitting at a booth with his laptop set up, long silvery blonde hair pulled back off his face held in a low tail wearing a black track suit though the jacket was on the back of the booth, no...he couldn’t be wearing that, no, he had to be in a tight black muscle shirt that hugged each bulging muscle and left his thick tanned arms bare.

He looked up when she got close and smiled, standing “Great! Wasn’t sure you’d make it past your brother, He and Bix had me shut down for a bit so I just got in here.” He chuckled. Lucy smiled “Oh? I saw them but they were all engrossed talking about something so I figured I’d catch them later.” She said with a wave and Kaleb narrowed his eyes doubtfully, Gods he had beautiful eyes…

“Uh huh, you used some sort of ninja skills to get past em is what you did. Either way, have a seat, I was pulling up some references, the Professor says he wants us to do something inspired by a famous artist, stick to a certain style, so I was looking over some of the big names to see what we could translate over to the computer medium well.” Kaleb smiled at her and her chest tightened as he did.

Yep...she was a goner...it was official, her panties were ruined and she knew she was going to be daydreaming about him more than she already had been now.

They went through artists, settling on Monet because mixed color palettes especially softer pastels were harder to do so Kaleb was hoping that would generate a better grade. Lucy would, because she was better at it, sketch out the basics of the image and Kaleb would do the color work, they would share the detail work. Once it was all decided Kaleb shut down his laptop and put it back in it’s bag “Ok, I’ve got to get changed for an ROTC meeting, here’s my email, oh! And my phone number, want to meet up for dinner? I’ll have Cris and Zen in tow since we’re all in ROTC but your brother and the guy with all the piercings...Gajeel?” He asked looking at her for confirmation and she was nodding, smiling up at him.

“Gajeel, yeah they’re all meeting over at Barnabys off campus, it’s just across the street from the admin building, we’re doing wings and beer I think and if your brother didn’t already invite you I am, bring whoever you want, we’re gonna shoot some pool and such.” He said, getting to his feet and shouldering his laptop bag. Lucy was almost grinning, she knew it wasn’t, that he was just making sure she knew about what everyone was doing tonight, but it almost felt like he was asking her out.

“Sounds like fun.” she said brightly. Kaleb smiled “It will be, so is that a yes?” He asked and even knowing it wasn’t a date she still was all full of butterflies when she nodded. Then Kaleb stunned her, leaning in and kissing her cheek “See you there then, round 6.” He said softly and before she could gather her instantly utterly scattered wits, the tall blonde was making his way from the restaurant. She watched him leave, eyes wide, fingers reaching up to touch her cheek where he’d just kissed her but she felt eyes on her, glancing around she saw a couple of the girls from their class glaring daggers at her as they walked by.

“Little freshy tramp…” One of them snarled and Lucy looked away, gathering her things and hurrying out a different door from the one Kaleb had taken, the one those two girls were following him through. Once she was outside the discomfort of the hate vibes from the jealous girls was shed under the bright September sun and Lucy grinned, touching her cheek. “He kissed me…” she whispered and almost squealed, hurrying toward the dorms and hoping Levy was there so she had someone to talk to about what had happened.

Kaleb, heading the opposite direction of the little blonde was frowning, what the hell had he done that for? He’d kissed her! Right on the cheek, his impulse had been to kiss that pretty little pink mouth of hers but he’d managed to detour his wandering lips and just kiss her cheek, still, what the hell?!

She was a Freshman, 19 according to Laxus, granted he was only 21 himself but still, he was a junior she was a freshman. Still, that pouty little mouth of hers, those gorgeous doe eyes...he shook his thoughts, he was acting like a high school student not a third year double majored adult. He had responsibilities, he wasn’t fucking Vander for Gods sake, yes, they were Boscan, and their culture was much much more relaxed than Fiores but they had all agreed Fiores University offered the best for each of them and their father had even gone and bought a house in Crocus to be close to all of his sons and taken the assignment in the Boscan Embassy in Crocus even though with his reputation and prestigious career he could have remained at the capital in Bosco.

Gods their sister Emzadi would likely come to Fiore University next year. He had to behave himself, Vander was bad enough for all of them, add in Bickslow and Cristoffs propensity for having women fall in love with him at the drop of a hat and Kaleb Zen and Farron were about required to walk straight lines so their father didn’t go insane.

Still...Lucy Dreyar was beautiful, smart, witty...he’d love nothing more than to kiss that plump pink mouth and feel those ample curves against his body...he’d not been on a date in a couple of months, spent the summer with an ROTC detail then working for the citys planning office. He’d ended things with his last girlfriend, Minerva was just too...mean. The woman was brilliant and very beautiful, but she had a mean streak a mile wide and Kaleb just couldn’t deal with how she treated people anymore.

He wanted someone sweet this time, friendly, somebody who genuinely liked other people and wasn’t just a self centered bitch that had to have a boyfriend she thought looked good on her arm. Lucy was...all of that and so much more, he knew he was barely scratching the surface of a complex girl and hadn’t been disappointed to learn he had so many classes with her this semester. Their art class lasted the whole year too so he’d get time with the pretty little blonde.

It just felt...wrong somehow though, she was a Freshman… He shook his head, realizing he was almost to the dorm now. 

“Kaleb!” He heard a feminine voice call and turned, wondering if Lucy might have forgotten something and almost rolled his eyes seeing Claire and Dina, two of his ex-girlfriends buddies. Minerva didn’t attend Fiore University, no, she went to school in Minstrel now, had started her graduate studies, but Claire and Dina were friends of hers and when he’d broken up with Minerva, Claire had come after him great guns to the point she’d ended up in a fight with Minerva last year over it. He’d thankfully not been around when it had happened but Farron had been there and seen the whole thing unfold. He’d been TRYING to avoid the pair but Claire was in the art class he had with Lucy.

“Claire, Dina, I need to get changed, have a meeting in less than an hour, what’s up?” He asked.

“You busy tonight? I have VIP passes to Tech Street, they have a great band playing this weekend.” Claire was all smiles, and pretty, no denying that, but the lovely brunette was as nasty as Minerva, just less intelligent and less good at hiding it. She slid a hand up his arm and started to step closer to him but Kaleb shook her off “Busy, sorry, going out with my brothers tonight. Really Claire...I dont want to start the year off like this, I’m not interested, you know that and I’ve told you why. I need to get going.” He said starting to turn.

“But you have time for the little blonde whore huh? The one who wears all the skimpy clothes, I saw you two in the student center. You fishing freshman Kaleb? What's wrong, grown women too much for you?” She snapped.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes, nasty, the woman was just toxic. He gave her a tired look “That’s pretty pathetic even for you Claire, she’s just my project partner and the little sister of a friend of mine. Shit...find somebody else to bother would you?” He sighed and turned on his heel heading into the dorm. 

“Guess I’ll just talk to her then…” Claire snarled and that stopped him, Kaleb turned back, marching right to her so fast his eyes flashing dangerously Claire took a step back, fear flashing across her face as he towered over her.

“You won’t bother that girl Claire, she’s Laxus Dreyars little sister and unless you want trouble with him as well as me and my brothers, you leave her the fuck alone you hear me?” He growled low and quiet and she nodded, blinking rapidly. Kaleb turned his hard glare on Dina “You better check your friend Dina, she seems to think big boys like me are pushovers she can bully around. You two stay away from Lucy Dreyar, I hear you’ve said a damn word to her and you’ll regret it.” He snarled, then turned on his heel and went back into the dorm.

Dating Minerva had seemed like such a good thing, she was so beautiful and intelligent, she’d been fun, engaging, great in bed too if a little demanding but he hadn’t minded that too much, but her and her nasty friends...once he’d gotten to really know them he’d not been able to get away from them all fast enough and for some reason, Claire had decided that since Minerva was out of the running, she could convince Kaleb he wanted her instead.

He’d turned her down flat more than a dozen times now. Farron and Cristoff had too, she had this idea she was going to land one of them. He’d already warned Vander about it and hoped his youngest brother had the sense to stay away from the beautiful but nasty women.  
Lucy was nothing like them...she was just too young...well, not really...but she was just starting school and he was already in his third year, sure he still had his graduate studies after he completed his bachelors but still...and shit, he didn’t even know if she was interested anyway, he was just one of her brothers many friends...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Ok, since folks like this? I'll keep going with it. No idea why the muses have dived into this with such glee but they have so...lets see where it goes?.....................DESNA

Barnabys was a large tavern styled place. The owners had been smart when they had bought out a good portion of the block across the street from the administrations building of the University. They had created a place students could hang out, eat bar food, drink, play pool, darts, foosball or even video games, even had a dance section where they kept a DJ and a good sized dance floor at one end of the place trying to be a place the students at the University would want to go to relax. 

It had worked resoundingly well, Barnabys was a hot spot and by 5pm was already busy. Bickslow and Kaleb had arrived earlier, staked out a few booths on the level where the pool tables were, bought out a couple of the pool tables for most of the night so they could accommodate their friends since they had gotten done with their classes earlier than everyone else.

They were already shooting a game of pool and had a pitcher of beer going when Laxus arrived, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Gajeel, Freed and Natsu in tow. 

“Oh come to papa, tell me this isn’t light beer.” Laxus growled as he grabbed a glass. “Kilt Lifter, it’s a scottish ale, nothing light about it.” Bickslow grinned. “Want a pitcher of margarita? They do great lime and strawberry margaritas here I’m told.” Kaleb offered and smiled when Lucys eyes lit “That or daiquiri, what do you girls want?” Lucy asked looking at Levy and Cana. Cana shrugged, pushing past her to grab a glass and finish off the pitcher of beer. “I don’t care, I’ll start with this and be happy with whatever liquor you guys want.” She said grinning.

“Well ok then, Lev?” Lucy looked at her roomate who was a little wide eyed “What...um...not as strong?” She asked. Lucy smiled at her “They’re about equal, lets go with frozen daiquiris.” Lucy chuckled and Kaleb nodded, waving to the waitress who was already heading over having seen several of what she’d been told would be a large group arrive.

Platters of hotwings in various flavors started arriving a little bit later along with pitchers of beer and frozen strawberry deliciousness Lucy was glad to partake of. Kaleb and Bickslow abandoned the game they were playing to set up a new one and they were all trying to decide on teams or a free for all when Cristoff and Farron arrived.

“Zen and Van will be along, I vote for a free for all until everyones here.” Farron said. 

Everyone selected ques and the tables were set up, Levy was still staring at the ques and almost jumped out of her skin when a hand reached past her to pull one from the rack before her.

“Ever played before?” A deep voice asked and she looked up, finding warm dark blue eyes on her. Gods help her, Cristoff turned her knees to jello every time she was near him. It was like her wits, her intelligence all instantly flew out her ears under that midnight gaze.

“N-no, I mean I’ve watched...but..no.” She admitted, grateful she only stammered once and was able to form a semi-intelligent response. He smiled and she felt her insides warm, butterflies took wing in her belly while heat started rising in her blood. 

He reached past her, pulling down a que that was shorter than his, but then, Levy herself was small next to him, if they stood face to face she would be staring straight between the base of the space between his, Gods help her, bulging pecs that were stretching a dark blue t-shirt.

She really did have a serious weakness for big brawny men, maybe it was because she was so small...she’d read people were attracted to those that would balance out their own genetics shortcommings...Cristoff Pradesh would balance out...everything she’d ever found lacking.

He gave her a friendly smile “If you want, I can help you set your first couple of shots, show you how, I don’t think anyone would call that cheating?” He glanced around and Kaleb waved a hand.

“Naw, good idea actually, if she’s new to it she deserves some help to get started, go ahead Cris.” His older brother said and everyone else was nodding...Lucy with a decided knowing smirk on her face as Levy blushed into red.

While Levy was about to have her knees buckle on her Lucy wasn’t faring much better, Kaleb in tight dark blue jeans and a black silk button down with the sleeves rolled up was stretched over the pool table having won the coin flip for taking the first shot. He’d tied the top part of his hair back but the silken lengths still fell around his broad shoulders and watching the tip of his tongue slide over the corner of his parted lips as he set up his break had Lucy dumbstruck.

Under normal circumstances Cana would have been teasing the hell out of her friend because she hadn’t missed Lucy looking like she was about to start drooling, eyes riveted to what was admittedly an impressive sight. She herself had backed off her lewd comments about the tall blonde since it was clear her friend had an interest in him, she also had made note of Levy, who never took an interest in any guy and hadn’t in all the time Cana had known her, and her good friends clear wide starry eyed looks at Kalebs younger brother, who Cana would quickly agree was just as worthy of lust as any of the Pradesh brothers. She was still on the fence about Laxus, Lucys brother was sexy as hell but it felt a little weird shooting for a one night stand with a friends brother.

But that only removed three from the menu leaving her 6 very nice alternatives. Well, she wasn’t impressed with Natsu, he seemed nice enough and was good looking for sure, but a little too mouthy and goofy for Canas tastes. Bickslow she liked, he was fun, sharp, and decidedly handsome, Farron, she eyed the man as he was joking with Kaleb about his break. Decidedly sexy, with those eyes the color of a summer sky and his dark blonde hair, less heavily muscled than his brother beside him but still decidedly built and fit. 

He was nice though, going into politics, she turned her eyes from him and was about to start teasing Lucy when Zen joined them. She’d only gotten to see him briefly on upperclassmen move in day and learned his name and that Levy had a couple of classes with him. He was a third year Cultural History major who was, according to Levy, big into mixed martial arts and was on the school rugby team as well as in the ROTC.

He looked good in well fitted jeans and a red white and blue Tommy jeans shirt too. Yep...there was her target for the night she decided, letting Lucy drool in peace.

Their free for all descended as the drinks kept coming and more people showed up. Everyone had invited people, Vander showed up and shortly after him a really cute girl named Milli and her friend Kagura, then Farron seemed more than a little thrilled a hot young guy named “Cobra” of all things showed up and Cana was grateful she’d not focused in on him because he was all about making sure Cobra wasn’t left out, he apparently had some sort of hearing problem, Cana couldn’t have cared less, he was hot, had a wicked smile and a sharp tongue, she respected that.

Careful angling kept her near Zen, and when Lucy gave her a raised brow as she called a shot on her turn she narrowed her eyes. “Doubting me Lu Lu?” She asked. Lucy smirked “Not an easy one you picked.” She observed. “I bet I can sink it.” Cana said slyly. Lucy narrowed her brown eyes “I bet you can’t.” She returned and Cana grinned. “Ok, I sink it you take a dare Lu, I miss it you get to give ME a dare.”

Lucy eyed her, sizing her up, Cana was bold, outgoing, and had drained two glasses of beer and two daiquiris already. “Deal.” She agreed, the three drinks she’d had probably clouding her better judgement because Levy gave her a wide eyed warning look but it was too late. Canas que stick glided forward and into the side pocket went the ball she’d called to shouts and groans from the group.

“Truth or dare pool...God help us.” Kaleb snickered to Farron and Cobra who both laughed.

“Alright Lu.” Cana said raising her chin proudly and giving her wide eyed friend a hard look. She smiled looking at Kaleb, whos smile fell when he realized she was looking at him.

“I dare you to kiss Kaleb, on the mouth honey and make it steamy, no pecks or I send you back, that was a hard shot!” She declared. Lucys stomach fell through the floor and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth, blushing crimson. Of all the things… oh she was going to make the woman pay and pay dearly for this…

She looked at Kaleb who was still staring stunned at Cana but his lavender eyes caught hers then and she swallowed hard until she saw his lips turn up in a soft smile “Well, come on Lucy…” He prodded and she narrowed her eyes on him and his teasing tone. She handed her que to Levy earning hoots of encouragement from the assembled women and crossed over to where Kaleb stood by Farron and Cobra. 

Putting on her best sultry smirk she slid her hands up his chest, trying not to register how it felt, the silk of his shirt over that hard muscle and the warmth of his body bleeding through the fabric to her fingers, gripping his collar and pulling him down but once she had him there she hesitated, her breath, heart, everything catching at the fire in those stunning eyes of his. “Kiss me Lucy.” He breathed, his warm breath fanning her lips and making her eyes flutter shut before she finally pushed forward and pressed her lips against his.

Hoots, howls, wolf whistles, it was a veritable chorus of approval around them but Lucy didn’t hear it, her own blood raging in her ears and every sense she had kicking into overdrive to memorize every single little detail, how pliant his lips were under hers, how he moved them so they molded just so to hers, the rich spicy apple scent and taste of him, she wanted more, sucked his lower lip between hers and got a soft gasp of surprise from him, her fingers were clenching his shirt so hard she might have torn it if he’d tried to pull back, but he didn’t, he didn’t resist at all, his mouth responding to hers tongue playing over her upper lip as she held his lower and she wanted more, wanted to taste more of him was about to open her mouth and go for it because he seemed perfectly willing to continue but sound filtered in, and then a sudden alarm mentally as she heard “You bitch!”

She was shoved hard enough she staggered and the ripping of fabric sounded as Kalebs shirt was torn by her grasping hands. Shouts rose up and Lucy was caught in Laxus’ strong arms her brother rapidly pushing her behind him as he lunged forward but he wasn’t as fast as Kaleb who had already shoved the offending woman hard enough she’d hit the pool table and was gripping it to keep from falling, glaring in fury at the big man.

“The fuck are you doing Claire?!” Kaleb snarled stepping menacingly toward the woman while Farron caught her friend Dina and restrained her from coming to her friends aid. “Kaleb...I won’t watch some stupid whore hanging on you.” Claire said firmly, standing tall and regaining her composure from the shock of having him shove her aside so fast and hard.

“Who I spend time with is none of your fucking business.” Kaleb snarled.

“Call my sister a whore again and I’ll be your newest problem…” Laxus added, stepping up beside Kaleb.

Claire glared at him “Then you better convince her to stay away from Kaleb.”

Kaleb rolled his eyes “Claire...I’ve told you about a million times, I fucking HATE your ass, I don’t want anything to do with you, now leave me, my friends, my family the hell alone or I’m getting a fucking restraining order, we’ll see how the school feels about that shit huh?”

She looked hurt, stunned but only for a moment, narrowing her eyes “You didn’t feel that way last year.” She said softly and he glared at her.

“Yes I did Claire, I was never interested in you, not ever, Gods seeing how awful you were was one of the reasons I broke it off with Minerva, that she kept company with people like you disgusted me.” He snapped.

She shook her head, cool disbelief all over her face “No...no you’re just all wrapped up in the blonde bitch…” She said shaking her head. 

“That’s it..” Laxus growled lunging forward just as bouncers were coming up the stairs, waved in by Gajeel who happened to work as one when he wasn’t in classes. Cristoff and Bickslow caught Laxus, holding him back from the now wide eyed Claire as the bouncers grabbed her.  
“That’s it, last time you’ve caused trouble here girl, you and your friend there are banned, don’t let me see you here again…” The taverns owner said loudly when Gajeel told him what had happened.

“What?! You can’t ban me! My father could BUY this place! She’s the one whoring around stealing other womens men!” She screamed, pointing at Lucy who was red faced, horrified by the whole scene. “You’re the one who attacked her, I SAW what you did and it’s on our security cameras too girl, now get out of here and don’t you dare ever come back!” The owner snapped, nodding to his men who drug the thrashing screaming cursing girls down the stairs and out of the building.

“We tossed her out last week, she got into it with another woman over some stupid bullshit and we had to break it up.” Gajeel told them shaking his head. “You dated that?” He asked Kaleb who groaned and rolled his eyes “NO! I never dated her, I never even talked to her unless I had no choice, I dated her friend last year, her friend who got her ass thrown out of the graduate program here last year and isn’t even in the fucking country anymore. I only know her because she was the friend of a girl I dated BRIEFLY, God, I was with Minerva for 3 months, not even a whole semester…” He growled.

“Yeah that bitch went all stalker crazy ass when Minerva got kicked out, took it as some sort of open season on Kaleb thing.” Bickslow said. 

“Well, if she bothers you Lucy, you let me fucking know...I wont have some nutso bitch harassing my sister.” Laxus growled. Lucy shook her head. “I can handle it myself Laxus, she doesn’t scare me.” She said firmly, Laxus had made sure to teach her how to defend herself when she was still in middle school. Maybe she wasn’t a big powerhouse like her brother but she could take a crazy girl down.

“I’ll talk to the admin about this...I really was hoping she’d found some other obsession over the summer break.” Kaleb sighed and frowned, looking at Lucy “are you ok?” He asked and Lucy forced a smile “Fine…” She refused to let that ruin what had been shaping up to be a great night, and hearing that girl was stalking Kaleb? Oh hell no...it was one thing to be a bitch to her but to a friend of hers? A friend she secretly was already hoping might become more? Holy hell until that girl had barged in...her lips were still tingling.

“Your shirt on the other hand…” She refrained from biting her lip, she’d ripped it wide open and a strip hung down. Kaleb looked down and shook his head with a frustrated sigh. “Gimme a sec.” Gajeel said then and jogged downstairs, returning a couple minutes later and tossed a T-shirt in Kalebs face “On the house.” He chuckled. Kaleb grinned shrugging out of the shredded black shirt and Cana hissed “Damn.” which was pretty much what Lucy was thinking. Tanned smooth skin over well defined abundant muscle and clan tattoos running down his right side, a bob tailed panther over his right pec, another over his abs on the right side and the head of one peeked above the waist of his jeans on the front of his right hip she would give about anything to run her tongue over.

“I think we should take this to the dance floor, they are playing some GOOD music right now!” Cana said then, grabbing Zens hand, purple eyes met hers in surprise but he smiled “Yeah, lets not let that nut job wreck our night huh?” Vander agreed, arm sliding around Milli who made a startled noise but smiled.

They all moved down to the dance area as Lady Marmalade blared and shook the floor, Lucy grinning, whirling her way to the floor dragging Levy and Kagura behind her into the mass of dancing people. 

They alternated then, dancing for a while some moving back up to the pool tables and their booths, but Lucy had managed, and she wasn’t sure how many times she needed to get down on her knees to thank God for it, but Laxus had ended up with Kagura, and she was pressed very nicely against Kaleb, her back against his chest. Now, while she was blushing faintly with his hands on her hips keeping her against him, they had nothing on Cana and Zen, Cana had been channeling shots into the tall man all evening and was grinding against him wantonly, both of them having drunk more than anyone else in their group with him keeping pace with Cana, who Levy said could drink Encan men under tables.

“Ready for a breather?” Kaleb whispered when the song ended and Lucy nodded, watching Cana whirl around and hook a leg over Zens hip as Kaleb steered her from the floor and they left the dancers to return to the booths and the cooler air upstairs where there were large windows open and dozens of ceiling fans spinning.

She plopped down in the booth, grinning seeing Levy talking shyly with Cristoff, the little bluenette was seriously taken by that man and Lucy was all for it, he seemed really nice, like all of Bickslows brothers.

The big raven haired man was smiling warmly at her tiny roomate, who seemed to have almost a permanent blush going on under all the attention she was getting, and Cristoff was all hands on about teaching her how to break and line up shots, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her against his tall body to help her and he had to do it several times because, for the first time in her life Levy was slow learning something and Lucy was certain it was because she could barely think at all with the big man pressed against her, his mouth by her ear giving her gentle instructions.

Cana was thoroughly enjoying herself, Zen was tall, had a great body, handsome face, piercing gold flecked purple eyes and he wasn’t shy, didn’t mind her bold groping one bit, when she ground herself against him he gripped her and matched her movements, he’d kept up with her drinking all night too and while both of them were drunk, it was clear he was still plenty enough in control of himself that if she played her cards right, she’d get a really good roll in the sheets with him.

When the music started to dim down as songs started to change she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a long kiss, his lips parting with hers, their tongues wrestling lustily and she moaned, pressing into him and grinding her hips against him again.

“Fuck...you trying to start something Cana? Because I’m Boscan and this kind of play usually ends up in a bed, so unless you want that…” He growled and she cut him off, kissing him again “I WANT that.” She purred and he met her eyes, grinning.   
A moment later he had her hand and was leading her off the floor but not toward where the others had gone, no, he led her right for the doors and Cana beamed when she realized, rushing up behind him and grabbing his ass, making him laugh and turn, getting an arm around her to pull her to his side. “Minx” He growled and she grinned at him “I’ll be so happy to show you how right you are…” She said.

They laughed and played their way to campus, it wasn’t terribly late yet, the halls still allowing guests up but Zen snuck her past the RA when a big crowd came in “We won’t be done by the end of visiting hours.” He grinned wickedly at her and she giggled, staggering up the stairs and twice almost dragging him to the the ground in their drunken lack of balance and awareness.

Once they were in his room he kicked the door shut and yanked his shirt off while she shed her own and they stripped each other leaving a trail of clothes all the way to the bed. When she shoved him back and he fell laughing to the bed she licked her lips, she knew she was less drunk than he was, she had always been a heavy drinker, he just had the benefit of being a big guy in great shape.

She felt a pang of guilt, knowing she was taking advantage of this situation too, but he was smiling, and she meant to make him plenty happy. Eyes trailing over his body she groaned softly, holy shit was he built, tall, deeply tanned skin, muscle everywhere, not as heavily built as Cristoff, Gajeel or Laxus, a little leaner, like Kaleb, but flawless. Tattoos ran down his right side from his shoulder to mid thigh, intricate and detailed, a black eagle over his right pec, another over his abs and a third on the front of his right hip.

She crawled over him and he reached for her, firm hands gliding over her skin as she kissed her way up his body, taking time to address each eagle before claiming his full lips. “Fuck your beautiful…” He breathed and Cana hummed against his mouth, straddling him, her hand sliding down to grip him and he hissed, head slamming back. He was big and her body was just aching at the thought of him stretching her, filling her, they could play later if he stayed conscious, right now he was hard and she was about dripping with need.

Positioning him she sank down and let out a long moan when his hips lifted, pushing him into her as she sank down.

“Fuck...God I’m drunk...it’s been a while…” He breathed “but I’m gonna rock your fucking world woman..” He growled and flipped her over coming down between her legs as she laughed and gasped when he plunged in deep and took up a deeply penetrating angle to his thrusts. Cana gripped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around him, Gods he was so good, felt incredible, even drunk his hands were finding places along her sides, her back that made her gasp and writhe beneath him.

She’d meant to take her ride, fuck him until the alcohol made him pass out but instead he was making her scream his name, moan and mewl like she had never had sex before. “So...deep…” she groaned as he lifted her hips, angled her so he hit a different spot inside of her.  
Cana had thought she would overwhelm him, that because she was in better shape, not as drunk as he was, she’d wear him out but she found that was not the case at all with the big Boscan. 

Zen was strong, knew how to use his body, how to make hers tingle and burn and instead of rocking his world, he delivered on his promise to rock hers. She was seeing stars when he finally gripped her hips and slammed into her pushing her over the edge into an orgasm then hauling her up from the bed, staying inside of her as he knelt and sat back on his heels giving her, with her already shaking legs the ability to set her feet down and start riding him like she’d thought she’d do at the beginning.

Twice more she was left gasping out his name, finally cuming so hard on her hands and knees before him that black spots appeared before her eyes and she collapsed on the bed, him holding her hips as he took a couple more jarring thrusts into her and came himself. “Cana…God nnngh!” He groaned before sinking to the bed beside her, chest heaving and drew her to him, kissing her fiercely “Only three…” He chuckled breathlessly “If I weren’t so drunk I’d do better…” He managed right before she passed out..

She woke as light was barely creeping into the sky, the sun wasn’t up yet and Zen was sound asleep beside her, he’d pulled the blankets over them she had curled up against him, he was so warm and the window beside the bed was cracked open letting the frigid fall air in so she’d sought out the best source of warmth in her sleep.

Alarm ran through her, she never slept with her conquests, no, Cana was a hit and quit girl, always left them before they could leave her, before she had to deal with the awkward bullshit that came when they realized what they’d done. Sure Zen was in her circle of friends but that circle, thanks to Lucy and her own outgoing personality was pretty big, she could keep her distance pretty easy.

She bit her lip looking down at him as she pushed herself up, he was, hands down, the best looking guy she’d ever slept with, she knew from Levy that he got top grades and was well liked around campus too, not the type she usually got her legs around, usually she was just all about bad boys, men like Gajeel, Vander, that would be fine with a simple one night stand.

Zen was Boscan, so sex wasn’t as tied up in emotional things for him but still, she needed to get the hell out before he woke up. Carefully she slid from the bed and tried to gather her clothes, dressing quickly and creeping to the door before stealing one last look at him, his sunstreaked mahogany hair that she knew was thick and soft when she pushed her hands into it, the tanned body that she now knew relatively well, she’d left some dark hickeys around that eagle on his hip and had several from him on the insides of her thighs.

She’d never had a boyfriend, nobody steady, had always told herself she didn’t want that, but then she’d never been with a nice guy before, and Zen, she knew, was a nice man from a good family. She turned away, a drunken night of sex wasn’t an open door to a relationship she reminded herself bitterly. He would probably regret the hell out of it and let her keep her distance, never mention it and that was how she wanted it, how she always wanted it… Gods he looked so good though, if she climbed back into that bed, maybe...when he woke up they could talk and… she shook her head, no, those talks never went like she wished they would.

She steeled herself, stepped out of his room and closed the door, hurrying on silent feet as fast as she could before anyone stirred, she had done this before, the quiet retreat in the clothes she’d worn the day before, this was no different damn it. She felt the wonderful relaxation of being sated all through her limbs, even a twinge of being a little sore because holy hell had he been vigorous.

That was all that ever mattered to her, getting her happy ending, feeling that flood of satisfaction and knowing that while her legs were wrapped around him, she was making her lover feel good too. It never meant more than that, never. She didn’t care, she didn’t want anything from Zen Pradesh but the great sex she’d gotten. She was done with him, time to clean up, sleep off her hangover and move the fuck on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

September gave way to October, it was unusually chilly for this time of year and forecasters were predicting a very cold winter, but that didn’t deter anyone from making Halloween plans. Lucys required Social Dynamics class, which would give her some of her core requirement credits was one she shared with Levy, Cana, Vander and Gajeel. They were trying to come up with a good fundraiser to benefit the departments chosen charity that semester and Vander had suggested Calendars. They had chosen an animal shelter and the idea he’d had had ended up the topic of a class debate through three entire class periods. 

Vander wanted to feature men and women sharing each shot with animals in need of adoption but alot of the class thought two separate calendars, one featuring men, one featuring women would be better. The Boscan argued that producing two would cut into their profits and one would be plenty of eyecandy for either male or female purchasers regardless of what they were wanting to see on each months picture.

“Look, sex sells right? I don’t see why we should be producing two when one would do it and give everyone what they wanted right down to the cute animals.” He’d argued. The professor had taken his side and they had ended up discussing homophobia and other social prejudices and how Vanders idea nicely challenged them as well as gave a potentially profitable idea for them for their fundraiser.

A few students didn’t like it much, but when faced with their own narrow views, they finally consented and everyone was given the task, since there were 11 students, of finding an opposite sex partner for their own picture in the calendar and choosing a theme and animal. As they left class Lucy Levy and Cana walked along together.

“I’ll see Kaleb after lunch to work on our project, I’m gonna ask him.” Lucy said, smiling, since the night at Barnabys they had been spending more time together in general, to the point Laxus had apparently “Talked” with Kaleb and while Lucy had no idea what had happened or what was said, she knew Laxus seemed fine, there were no more sharp looks when she would say she needed to go meet Kaleb, or frowns when he would sit down beside her.  
Kaleb wasn’t telling her either, which frustrated her. He’d laughed when she’d asked him if her brother had tried to terrify him.

“Maybe a little, it’s fine Lucy, Laxus and I are friends.” He’d responded and changed the subject, no amount of needling or point blank questions got more than that out of him either and Laxus just hugged her when she demanded of him what he’d said to Kaleb.

“Nothing that didn’t need sayin sis, it’s all good. Kalebs a friend and a good guy, hopefully I’ll never need to kill him.” He’d added the last with a wry smirk at her and she’d glared back at him .  
“What does that MEAN?!” She’d demanded and he’d just laughed and ruffled her hair like she was ten again. She’d wanted to murder him.

Still, whatever was said seemed to open a door and Kaleb actually asked her to come to Thanksgiving with him.

“I need a date, the Boscan Embassy has this huge party for Thanksgiving day, feasts and games and dancing, it’s an all day thing that goes well into the night so you’d be staying at my Dads house on the Embassy grounds, not with me of course, they’ll have a room set up for you and whoever my brothers invite. If I don’t bring my own date Dad will set me up with some nobles daughter or something…” He shuddered, giving her a pleading look “So would you go? Laxus is going, Dad invited him, your Grandfather is planning to hit the beach in Caelum over the holidays so…” He’d kept those pleading eyes on her going full puppy dog until she laughed.

“A real...date?” She’d finally questioned once her mirth had passed and he’d smiled “Yes Lucy, a real date, you, me, and I’ll be in a tux and you need a nice dress for the dinner part, and if I can, I’m getting a kiss you weren’t dared into giving me.” 

So she had that to look forward to, and Kaleb had become flirty since then, their teasing and joking had an edge now she really liked. The girl from Barnabys, Claire, still glared hatefully at her, made nasty comments, but kept her distance after the school, upon seeing the video from the security tapes of Claire attacking Lucy, threatened to expel her and Dina both if either of them had any interactions with Lucy or Kaleb for the rest of the school year.

Lucy heard through Cana that Claires father had tried to fight it and ended up coming to visit the school, and he’d not only been unsuccessful convincing the school they were wrong about his daughter, but after seeing the video tapes, he’d said some nasty things to his daughter that had reduced her to tears. 

As long as the girl stayed away from her, Lucy didn’t care, she couldn’t muster any sympathy for the girl, especially after Bickslow had told them just how bad things had gotten the year before with Kalebs ex and her friends.

So Lucy felt like Kaleb would probably be willing to do the Calendar shoot with her, and since Cristoff had invited Levy to go to the Thanksgiving day bash at the Embassy too, they were planning a shopping trip and Lucy had started working part time in the student store to save up money for a new dress.

They were both worried about Cana though, the beautiful brunette had been really quiet since that night at Barnabys, and Lucy knew she’d left with Zen, both of them seriously drunk. Neither one said anything, though Zen had tried to talk to Cana several times for a while before finally giving up. “You know...you could ask Zen Cana, he’d look really good in a calendar…” Lucy ventured. 

Cana waved a hand “I have a nice stable Lu Lu, don’t you worry.” She said airily, Levy and Lucy both looking at her. 

“Cana…” Levy started but Cana cut her off “Don’t know why you two are worrying about me, you both have men in your sights you’re not taking a shot on and they aren’t even trying to dodge you!” She managed a big smile but inside she was still conflicted. Zen had been trying to talk to her and she’d been dodging him for all she was worth, had missed out on some good nights of fun with the others because of it too.

She’d even let some random guy at a bar take her home with him and that hadn’t gone well at all, twisted bastard was into things even she wasn’t game for and getting away from him had meant walking home in the cold at 2 am, or trying to, she’d ended up lost and slept in a park, or tried to, calling a taxi once the sun was up to get her back to campus.

She had to cross all the guys she knew off her list too because Zen knew all of them and they all seemed to know something was up though she knew from careful snooping he hadn’t said a word to anyone, outside of his brothers, none of which were unfriendly toward her but none were exactly talkative either.

Except Farron, Farron had been dead straight with her.

“I have no idea what happened between you two Cana, I have my suspicions but Zen won’t even talk to me or Cris about it and for our family? For him? That’s strange. If there’s something I should know? Him being my brother and all...I wish you’d tell me.” He’d said one evening in the student center when everyone had started heading to their rooms for the night.

Gajeel seemed to know something was up too, he wasn’t as nice as Farron though, nor was he silent about his suspicions.  
“Saw you two leave, after you were all over each other on that dance floor, doesn’t take a genius to figure out you probably fucked him, I just don’t get why you of all people are acting weird about getting in a guys pants Drunk, it’s what you seem to live for. You wanted him, he put out, you should be all happy and teasing his ass like you do to all the others.” He’d said.

That had stung because it was way too accurate, like most of Gajeels jabs tended to be, he’d gone to school with her and Levy, Gajeel knew her, hell, she’d fucked him once in high school, he was damn good lay too.

“Yeah maybe, but you seemed to uh...get along with Zen Cana, and for a little bit there he said he needed to talk to you about that night and he seemed concerned, you ever going to tell us what happened?” Levy asked, finally grabbing Canas arm and frowning at her. Cana blinked, feeling trapped, which for her was a sort of panic.

“Come on Cana, why are you avoiding him? Did he hurt you?” Lucy asked, frowning too, alot of rumors had been going around, and since the whole mess with Claire had happened that night, and Claire had taken to using social media and rumor mongering for her nastiness since the school had told her to stay away from Lucy and Kaleb, some of those rumors had gotten a little bad.

“No...no he didn’t...shit...we just had sex ok? Really amazing sex, and I...I know he doesn’t want a girl like me so I’ve just been keeping it easy for him, it was a drunk hook up, that’s all, he’s Boscan, it doesn’t matter so much to him…” She said in a rush once she’d started to spill she didn’t seem able to stop though.

Lucy and Levys eyes widened and they pulled her away from the pathway they were standing on to sit in the grass near one of the fountains. 

“Cana...what do you mean “a girl like you”? Zen was interested in you before that night, all he’s been asking lately is if you were ok and he said once he hoped you’d change your mind and talk to him again.” Levy said.

“Yeah, seriously...what kind of girl do you think you are?” Lucy asked. Cana rolled her eyes 

“The kind nice guys don’t date, fuck, the kind no guys date...look, I tease you guys but...Levy knows...I’ve never had a steady boyfriend, or even a guy I’ve slept with more than twice, I...you know, I party too hard and, anyway, I just figured Zen would want to forget the whole night anyway, just write it off, “good time had” and all that. Usually I’m fine with that...but…” She groaned falling over on her back and glaring at the fluffy happy looking clouds in the perfect fucking blue sky.

“But you like him, you like this one...hah! And for once you don’t know how to handle something concerning a man because you actually WANT this one!” Levy declared.

Cana glared at her “I HAD him Levs, you miss that part? We spent a whole night fucking each others brains out, he was the best lay I’ve ever fucking had! So no, I dont’ WANT him, I’ve HAD him...I just...I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.” She admitted, looking at the sky again.

“That’s not what I mean, God, get your brain out of bed Cana, I mean you want him for more than that, for the first time you want more with a guy than just sex. It’s obvious, you slept with him, usually for you that just wipes them right out of your head but not Zen, you keep thinking about him because you want more than just sex with him!” Levy said with a smug grin. Cana glared at her, no she didn’t, she just was a little world rocked was all, usually she was the one the guy couldn’t stop thinking about, she’d never fucked a Boscan before, it had just surprised her was all, being in bed with someone who was actually good. It made sense to her, and she blamed the sex she really did. It had been amazing, she figured that kept bringing him to mind, though it wasn’t sleeping with him again she kept thinking about, it was sitting with him like Lucy sat with Kaleb, all smiles and soft talk, or how Levy walked with Cristoff to the class they had together.

How when everyone got together Lucy always ended up doing things with Kaleb and Levy always ended up with Cristoff because they were gravitating toward each other, both interested in the other, and it was like watching some fucking hallmark card being written or something. While none of them had done anything yet to really make anything official, they were starting to become couples...and it just sort of pissed her off and made her feel weird.

She wanted to finger the buttons on his uniform when he came back from ROTC, meet him for coffee, sit in his room working on a project. Hell even sit and steal looks at him over a book like Levy did endlessly at Cristoff when she thought nobody was looking, to feel like she had...a chance.

That wasn’t...Oh God...she stared at Levy who retained her smug smile and Lucy smiled too “All you need to do is stop avoiding him Cana, I have a feeling Zens the kind of guy who will try again when he gets the chance if he’s really into you.” Lucy said brightly and Cana chewed her lip “God I hate you both so much…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my muses are just all about this story all of a sudden soooo...

“Ok, so I have this all done, mapped out, it’s going to be a beast to color in and detail…” She sighed, spinning on the chair at Kalebs desk away from his desk top. His computer in his room was significantly more powerful and fast than her laptop and could run all the software they were using for their project with ease so they had decided to proceed now that they had the basics done, entirely on the desk top using their laptops to do simpler things and the desk top to bring it all together.

She had no complaints, she was hugely enjoying all the time she was getting alone with Kaleb. He was fun, sharp witted and since they’d gotten into some light flirting, absolutely thrilling to just be around. He was sitting on his bed, his laptop on his lap and smirked up at her when she turned around.

“Great art was never created by the faint of heart but by the roaring spirit.” He said and she grinned. “Who said that?” She asked, it sounded like a quote she should know.

“Me...just now, come on a Business major can be poetic.” He said with determination. She gave him a doubtful look “You must have seen it on a bumper sticker or one of those buttons the waitresses wear at Barnabys.”

He narrowed his eyes “Your lack of faith in my romantic side is disheartening.” He said.

“I thought Cristoff was the big romantic, or Bickslow, you’re the tough hard lined Business major.” Lucy said airily. He smiled, and his eyes were turning predatory, which served to send Lucys heart racing in her chest when he set his laptop aside.

“I can be just as much about the business of romance.” He returned and she made a face.

“Business has nothing to do with romance.” She said firmly and Kaleb quirked a brow, lips tipping into one of the sexiest little smiles she’d seen on the man yet.

“But business covers finding what’s wanted, doing everything to meet desires, fill needs, and tempting people to indulge...to savor...supply and demand Lucy...two very basic parts of romance….” He said and his deep voice, the tone he used, silken and almost purring at her had Lucys eyes wide and mouth dry.

“Ok...so maybe a Business major could sort of keep up…” She returned, grateful she didn’t stammer or squeak any of it out.

“I can do better than keep up.” Kaleb growled, rising from the bed and starting toward her. Lucy held her ground, they had played this game, this sexy cat and mouse flirting, she knew it got better when she didn’t retreat. Holding her ground often got her a rare kiss. Kaleb was playful when they were alone, and she loved that.

“I know very little about your abilities in those areas, we’ve only known each other about 2 months now, so yeah. All I know for sure is…” Her voice failed her when he reached her and leaned down, grasping both the armrests of the big leather computer chair she was sitting in. The handsome blonde leaning right over her, his shiny pale hair falling around his shoulders.

She stared into those lavender eyes, his smiling mouth inches from hers. 

“What do you know for sure Lucy?” He breathed, voice low and silky again. 

“That you’re a good kisser…” She said in a whisper and almost wanted to slap herself, she really had said that as she’d thought it?! She’d meant to shoot out some cute little barb about something else, maybe his grades or something she knew he’d had a 4.0 since he started.

His eyes glanced down to her mouth then before locking with hers. 

“You’re not so bad yourself…” He said softly and he was leaning in and she was reaching to meet him but a throat clearing had them both jerking their heads to the side. 

“If you two are done...uh...studying, Farron said we’re heading down to grab dinner if you want to come, you know he’s got shit to talk to everyone about. Free food and all.” It was Cobra standing in the door of the bathroom that connected Kalebs room to Farrons. His expression was purely amused wickedness.

Cobra was a transfer student Farron had met in his chemistry class and the two had become fast friends, Farron liked the mans sharp wit and lack of filter and he’d been growing on the whole group, Lucy liked him, he’d made Claire almost cry one day when the woman had made some flippant comment about whores who stole other womens boyfriends.

“Lots of personal experience with that huh toots? You do look the type. Might want to keep the bragging quiet though, when the deaf kid hears you? You’re too fucking loud.” He’d said and Claire had choked and stammered while Cobra had kept walking alongside Lucy and Farron.

Lucy had had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud.

Kaleb stood back to his full height and stretched, rolling his shoulders to free himself of a few hours trapped sitting at a computer and giving Lucy a fine view of that band of tanned skin and cut adonis lines. “Yeah fine, you coming too Lucy?” He smiled down at her and she rolled her eyes 

“I skip dinner how often?” She asked. Kaleb smirked.

“Never.” He and Cobra said in unison.

“Exactly,especially when it’s free pizza now let's get down there, I think Levy and I convinced Cana to come tonight, is Zen gonna be there?” She asked.

“I am now!” Came a voice from Farrons room and Cobra snorted shaking his head and heading back to Farrons room.

Zen had come down to go over a paper he was writing with Farron and Cobra, he appeared in the doorway then, shoving Cobra back toward Farron when the man muttered something that, knowing Cobra likely wasn’t terribly kind.

“Think she’ll bolt? Has she said why she’s been avoiding me?” He asked looking at Lucy and she felt as much as saw the concern, frustration and hope in his expression.

“You need to talk to Cana, really, I don’t understand what’s going on with her, but she does want to see you Zen. She’s as tight lipped as YOU about whatever happened between you two. I’ll tell you one thing I do know though…” She drew a breath, trying to decide how to say what she needed to without betraying Canas confidence.

Zen stood waiting, eager for any clue as to what the hell he might do to fix things. He honestly couldn’t remember much of that night, normally he held his liquor pretty well, but all those different kinds, vodka, tequila, whisky, beer, Gods he’d lost track of how much he’d consumed and the night was a haze, he couldn’t even remember leaving Barnabys, had vague hazy memories of having sex with Cana, good sex too if the memories were even remotely accurate, then when he woke up he had a raging hangover, was naked, had clearly had sex judging by the state of his body and bed and the womens underwear he found tangled in the sheets when he’d pulled them all to wash them because...damn...they had apparently really gone at it.

He wasn’t upset about the choice, he liked Cana, had been planning to ask her out, just hadn’t gotten the opportunity, they were always in a sort of massive group these days and while that was fun and he loved it, it made singling the girl he liked out to talk with and ask out a little awkward.

Less awkward than this though, he’d been trying to talk to her, he gone to her room even and knew her roomate had lied to him, making it obvious Cana didn’t want to see him, so then he worried he’d hurt her, disappointed her somehow.

Lucy and Levy wouldn’t give him her number because Cana had told them not to so he’d backed off, figured at some point they had the same group of friends, he’d get a chance to talk to her, apologize, but she avoided him, either not showing up at all to their group get togethers or leaving the moment she saw him.

Tonight though everyone was trying to get together at dinner, Halloween was coming and Farron had announced the Social Dynamics class had a fundraiser he and the others in the class would need help with so wanted everyone to meet at the pizza shop in the student center tonight to talk and plan.Farron happened to be the student body president that year too so was in charge of organizing Halloween festivities, giving everyone the chance to have direct input into what the school would do, so most everyone wanted to be there tonight.

Farron offering to buy the food was also a big incentive.

“She’s...got confidence problems...scares easy, I know she doesn’t come across that way, but...just be...I don’t know...gentle?” She offered lamely, feeling like she’d said too much even trying not to.

Zen heaved a sigh nodding “Yeah...I feel like I scared her...somehow…” He admitted, shaking his head and Lucy felt bad for him, she really did. Zen was straight forward, he worked hard, was open, honest and never had in the time she’d known him, been the type to mess around much with anyone but his brothers, and even with them, out of them all, he was the one who played the fewest pranks and rarely initiated any teasing, he gave as good as he got when anyone went after him, but he was good natured, thoughtful. The whole thing with Cana seemed to have really struck him in a way he was unable to handle well. He’d dated, Bix and Kaleb said he had a good bit, but usually just a few dates then he’d lose interest for one reason or another, like all of the brothers, girls chased him, he got asked out plenty, Lucy had shared enough meals with them all to have seen it happen with all of them, including, and it always got to her, Kaleb.

Fortunately though, Kaleb had turned down every single one, and spent most of his free time anymore, with her working on their project or quietly doing work for other classes. They even had a favorite spot in the library now where they would settle in to study usually with Levy and some of the others, helping each other with their work.

Granted, most of the time they were not alone together, but they were enough that she...knew. She didn’t doubt her feelings for Kaleb anymore, she more than liked him, she was falling in love with him. He was older than her but not terribly, and his maturity just made him easier to get along with than the guys her age were, Natsu, Gray, Vander, all of them sort of wore her out, Kaleb she felt comfortable, safe with.

Laxus didn’t mind either, and she was still very curious about what he and Kaleb had talked about, neither one would tell her though Kaleb had admitted it was indeed about her.

“I made him some promises, that’s all, it’s between Laxus and I Lucy, just like what you and I talk about stays between you and I.” He’d said, giving her that look like he was daring her to challenge that, and how could she? Trying to get him to betray a private conversation with her brother was opening the door for him to share everything they talked about and sometimes their flirting...well...she’d never in her life been so brassy as she got with Kaleb sometimes.

They hadn’t done much...a few brief kisses here and there, but he still, until he’d asked her to the Thanksgiving ball next month, had not asked her out on a regular date. She was wondering if she should just bite the bullet and ask him? Cana said yes but then Cana had been hiding from the guy she liked all because she’d gotten drunk and slept with him, something Lucy couldn’t relate to.

First, she wouldn’t seduce Kaleb like that, second, she knew if she were drunk, he’d probably just make sure she got back to her room safe and let her sleep it off. Cana had actively gone after Zen, gotten him drunk and had sex with him and even admitted that had been her goal that night. Lucy couldn’t imagine doing that. But then, she wasn’t Cana, she’d never had sex with anyone, she’d given one blowjob to her last boyfriend and that had been a terrible experience in the end.

She could very much imagine she and Kaleb in bed though, did so often especially alone in the bath tub or shower…she’d caught glimpses of him coming from the gym in low slung track pants and a tank top, Kaleb had an incredibly hot body, he was in a weight training class and Laxus, Kaleb, Cristoff and Zen all trained together. Because of her older brother Lucy knew the dedication and work it took to maintain a body like that, she herself made sure she had a gym class every semester and she and Levy were playing tennis this year. She could imagine what Kaleb would feel like, those large hands moving over her body, soft lips on hers...Cana had already pointed out he very nicely filled out the front of his pants and he always dressed in snug well fitted clothes, so her imagination had a lot to work with... she shook her thoughts then as she followed Zen through the bathroom into Farrons room finding Farron gathering some things, he grinned at her when she came in “You guys make some headway on that project?” He asked lightly.

“Oh they were making headway alright.” Cobra snickered.

“Shush you, you’re supposed to knock before you step into someone's room.” Kaleb said giving the smaller man a light shove. Cobra shoved back but didn’t manage to budge Kaleb much “Yeah sorry, that’s one of those things hearing people think of, not like knocking works with me.” He returned.

“Oh bullshit, you know to knock.” Farron chuckled and Cobra smiled, it was one of the things he found himself liking a lot about Farron, his brothers and their friends, they did not, at all, treat him like he was any different from anyone else because of his impairment, they respected it, every damn one of them did even that ass Vander, but none of them treated him like he was different than they were, he’d honestly never had that before and he really...really liked it.

He gave a noncommittal shrug though and the others let it drop, too wrapped up in other things to give him a hard time about barging in on Lucy and Kaleb, he’d definitely prevented them from getting something started in there, though from the way the two looked at each other all the time it was just a matter of time before he would be turning his hearing aids down to avoid hearing them in Kalebs bedroom, now THAT he would not barge in on, at least not deliberately.

They made their way out to the quad, gathering Cristoff and Bickslow along the way. “Is Levy coming?” Cristoff asked quietly as they walked and Lucy smiled up at him “Yeah, she’ll be there, wouldn’t miss a chance to be around you.” She teased and Cristoff grinned at her, his smile not falling as he turned to look toward the student center.

“A bear and a mouse.” Kaleb said quietly, smiling at her and Lucy blinked at him. “Those two, Cris and Levy, Cristoffs a fucking bear of a guy and Levys this shy quiet little mouse.” He said. Lucy smiled “Not so mousy, you’d be surprised how fiesty Levy can get.” She returned and Kaleb raised a brow.

“Sexy as hell is what she is.” Cristoff said ahead of them, winking back at them both so they knew he could clearly hear them. They laughed and Lucy drew a deep breath of the chilly evening air, looking up and sending a silent thank you to the powers that were for her friends. Laxus was sitting with Kagura when they reached the pizza shop, already working on breadsticks and a pitcher of soda. Most of them still had classes tomorrow so no beer tonight.

“Hey sis, get some good progress on the project?” He asked, rising to pull her into a tight hug she happily returned. As soon as he let her go she dropped into the booth and slid in against Kaleb though, not wanting to lose that spot to any of his brothers, which happened from time to time if she wasn’t quick enough. There was nothing “official” between she and Kaleb so she had to be quick to get a spot by his side at get togethers.

“Yep, got the outline all entered, now’s the hard part though, coloring and detail, I swear computer work is harder than inks and paints sometimes.” she sighed reaching for a glass and pouring herself some soda.

“Kalebs pulling his share of the work though right?” He asked, giving Kaleb a narrow eyed look and the slightly older man rolled his eyes “I’ve been working the dimension and perspective the whole time she was entering the outline and referencing our source materials because the prof keeps reminding us we have to make sure our projects inspiring artist can be gathered from the finished piece.” He said.

Laxus shrugged, he didn’t care about the details, as long as Kaleb wasn’t just sitting around flirting with his sister while she did all the damn work, other guys had done that to her and while he knew Kaleb was a good stand up guy, having her big brother glaring over her shoulder had gotten other guys to do their share well in the past with Lucy.

He was keeping an eye on the pair, knew Kaleb hadn’t asked Lucy out on a normal date yet and was reaching the point he was going to start asking why soon, but he liked Kaleb, really did, a whole lot more than any of Lucys former boyfriends or interests. He was older than her, but, Laxus knew the family, had known Kaleb as long as he’d known Bix, and he would grudgingly admit, if Lucy was “safe” around a guy, she was safe with Kaleb. Even being Boscan, Kaleb had integrity, so Laxus wasn’t ready to wring his neck...yet.

Kaleb had made the promises he’d wanted too, their conversation shortly after the night at Barnabys where Kalebs interest in Lucy had become obvious, had gone pretty well. They had met at a burger joint off campus, much to Lucys chagrin, she’d been about beside herself when Laxus had said he wasn’t going to meet her for dinner that night because he was meeting Kaleb to talk with him.

She’d badgered him ever since to find out what they had talked about, but he and Kaleb had agreed it was between them, yes it was about Lucy, but the promises made had been between him and Kaleb.

Laxus had been hard and cold with his friend. “You planning to date her?” He’d demanded. 

Kaleb had drawn a breath, eyes sharp on his.

“I was seriously thinking about it.” He admitted.

Laxus had nodded, “Then there’s some rules, you will not be fucking her on like the first date or any of that bullshit, I know you and Minerva were in the sack right away and yeah I know that shit was Minervas idea but your ass is Boscan Kaleb and I know you have like zero reservations about getting physical. Lucys a virgin, that means something to her and to Fiorans and understand it or not you’ll respect it.” He’d said. Kaleb had nodded, narrowing his pale eyes.

“I really wouldn’t push her Laxus...you know me better than that.” He’d returned and Laxus had shrugged.

“I know you’re as much a guy as I am, and I know my sister is hot as hell, I NOTICE guys pitching tents staring at her, and while you’re maybe better at hiding it, I notice you’ve gotten turned on by her more than once, and you definitely did at Barnabys.” He’d said smiling darkly.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes “Kind of like you did with Kagura.” He observed and Laxus had pressed his lips together firmly.

“I won’t lie, I think she’s gorgeous, and yeah, she does get to me, but I’m a grown man with experience and training Laxus, I can control myself, I won’t hurt her, I won’t pressure her, if she and I start dating, I’ll stick to her pace.” He said.

“Promise me, promise me you’ll do that, and that you’ll tell me when she starts acting ready to get into bed with you. I don’t want details...but I want to know when you guys get close to that.” He said. Kaleb rolled his eyes unsure if Laxus really should have that much involvement but not willing to piss his friend off.

“Fine, and you promise to trust me, no barging in on us or getting between us, let us spend time together, I want to get to know her, this whole talk might be bullshit if she’s not even interested in me, she was dared you know, and while I think she is, I’ve been wrong before.” Kaleb said.

Laxus shook his head, there was no point in leaving Kaleb wondering, he knew his sister, and Lucy definitely liked Kaleb a lot more than just as a friend. He knew she’d be flirting him up and he also knew if she found out he’d in any way harmed her chances with Kaleb there would be Hell to pay, but he loved his sister, she was the only family he had besides their grandfather, he’d make sure she was happy.

“You’re not wrong about her, she likes you so don’t waste time with wondering, I know my sister, just...be good to her, respect her, and you and I won’t have a problem.” Laxus had said.

They had talked for almost three hours, and Claire and the Minerva bullshit had come up and Kaleb had been forced to go into details with Laxus he really hadn’t told anyone, not even Farron. By the end Laxus and Kaleb had reached an agreement they were both comfortable with, and he’d watched his little sister closely, she was happy, very much so, with how things were going with Kaleb, so he sat back, but all of September had passed, and while they spent a lot of time together, no real date yet…

He was going to say something soon, Lucy had to be wondering by now why the guy hadn’t asked her out. Shit, he’d already taken Kagura out a few times now and he hadn’t known Kagura as long as Kaleb had known Lucy, sure as hell didn’t get to spend as much time with her either, though he was trying to figure out how to change that.

“Ok, so, there’s a few things I wanted to talk to everyone about.” Farron said once the pizzas were ordered and everyone was there. “First, the Social Dynamics class is doing a fundraiser for the ASPCA shelter here in Crocus and those of us in the class are each going to need someone to pose with us for a Calendar. The Prof also asked me to get an extra couple for the project and uh...Laxus? Kagura? I was hoping you two might help us out, we have 11 people in that class so we need a 12th couple.” Farron looked hopefully between Laxus and Kagura, Laxus smirked, but Kagura about blanched.

Laxus dipped his head and said something to her though and she blushed, nodding “Yep, we’ll do it, you get my car washed though.” He said with a grin. Farron rolled his eyes “Fine, I’m sure the council will be doing a car wash soon anyway.”

“Ok, other thing is Halloween is around the corner here, council meets tomorrow night to go over what all we want to do, if you guys have any requests? I’m all ears, speak now or fuck off.” He smirked. 

Ideas flew around like wild, and behind it all, Lucy noticed when Cana got up to go get some more to drink, Zen stood and followed her and she smiled, nudging Kaleb and nodding and he smiled “Finally.” He whispered and she nodded before returning her attention to the conversation.

Cana knew Zen followed her and leaned on the counter, while the girl there filled a couple of pitchers for her. “Think you and I could talk a bit? She’ll take those to the table…” He asked quietly and Cana stiffened, gripping the counter but nodded and by the time she looked up at him had a cool smile in place, but her whole steeled up mindset faltered the moment she met those eyes of his.

He smiled though, and there was real warmth in it, nodding toward another booth off to the side well away from the others.

“I don’t expect anything...just want to get that out there. We got drunk and had fun.” She said airily and he lifted a brow.

“More than just fun. Cana...look, I’m Boscan, I’m ok if it was just sex between friends and if that’s where you want to leave it, Ok, we’ll leave it, but I like you, I was trying to get to where I asked you out and instead of getting you to agree to a date...well.” He sighed but that slight warm smile was still there and his eyes were far from disappointed or anything other than just...warm, hopeful...It completely confused her.

“You...you want to take me out? But...you don’t have to date me...you wanna fuck lets just do it…” She said almost bitterly.

Zen frowned “That’s not all I want…” He looked hard at her for a few moments before continuing. 

“I wouldn’t be asking if that was all I wanted Cana, like I said, I’m Boscan, if all I wanted was more sex I’d ask for that, what I want...is to spend time with you, I won’t lie, I think you’re hot as hell, and I wouldn’t mind getting a chance with you when I’m sober so I could remember half of it the next day, but I want more than that, I LIKE you, you’re smart, fun...strong, I don’t want to be just some fuck buddy or friend with benefits.” He said and there was frustration in his voice, he couldn’t wrap his head around how she was discounting her own appeal, as if he couldn’t possibly want anything more than what he’d gotten, plus the whole thing just bothered the hell out of him, that he’d let it happen in the first place, he’d had plenty of one night stands, he was Boscan, but he’d never wanted that with Cana, he actually liked her.

It made him angry, either she thought very little of him, or she thought little of herself or both, Lucy had said she had confidence problems and to be gentle and he had to remind himself of that then.

“I...but you do want sex, I figured as much.” She didn’t get why he was bothering with the pretense, the dating thing, why not just get to the good stuff? He was hot, amazing in bed, the best she’d ever been with if she was honest, but...she had no idea how to be anything but what she was used to being...someone's booty call.

“No...look, if that’s the hang up here? No, I don’t want it right now, just you, your time, company, God, meet me for lunch tomorrow, go to dinner with me Friday, just...spend time with me, I want to get to know you.” He said and she blinked at him in disbelief.

“You..that's kind of...boyfriend girlfriend stuff Zen…” She whispered, heart in her throat, he couldn’t really mean this…

“Ok if you want to put labels on it...fine, I want to be your boyfriend, that’s what guys are in Fiore when they’re getting to know a girl right?” He asked and Canas mouth fell open, eyes widening. Zen took it as a good thing and smiled 

“So? How about it Cana? Date me? Be my girlfriend?”

She bit her lower lip, her eyes stinging as she nodded, she couldn’t believe this was happening, she had expected some brush off, a little speech about how they should never mention what happened and pretend it had never occurred, instead...a handsome decent guy was...asking to be her boyfriend…

Zen pushed up, slid around the booth and pulled her to him, smiling down at her “Say it Cana, let me know what you’re fucking thinking…” He said voice a little rough, he’d been more than a little nervous about this.

“I...yes...fuck yes...God!” She grabbed him then, kissing him fiercely and he grunted in surprise at being slammed back against the back of the booth and having Cana climb right into his lap but he kissed her back, smiling against her lips, humming in approval.

Cobra nudged Farron who looked over to where Zen and Cana had retreated, smirking and catching Kalebs eyes to nod that way. Their brother was pinned against the back of the booth with the pretty brunette on top of him kissing him senseless.

Kaleb smiled, nudging Lucy and nodding that way, her reaction wasn’t subtle, her shriek ended all conversation at the table and drew every set of eyes as she pointed and bounced up and down on the seat beside Kaleb.

“Wooooo! Cana!” Levy yelled and Cana didn’t look up, just raised a hand and flipped them all off. 

Vander sat back in his spot, grinning, spotting Milliana among the group assembled. He’d gotten her to come to Branabys a while back, but while Laxus had managed to strike up a relationship with Kagura, he’d been so damned busy with all the drama that night, he’d missed out with Milly. He pursed his lips, she’d caught his attention a while ago too...in one of the classes they were in together…

The first week of class and he was already working to stay sharp, he spun his pen atop his hand idly as he let the words of the professor wash past him. He had declared a kinesiology major when enrolling. “The study of human movement” was right up his alley and he could do a lot with it, go in a lot of directions.

Vander had always been physical since he was a young boy. While he wasn’t as large as his older brothers, he worked hard to keep his body in top physical condition, acrobatics, gymnastics, swordsmanship and swimming along with some mixed martial arts because Zen had sold him on that a long time ago. He was an active young man maintaining a lean but well toned and cut look that, quite frankly, drove women crazy.

It wasn’t just his looks that drove women wet. While his dark red eyes and black hair with natural red streaks certainly gave him that bad boy look that some women absolutely drooled over, his care-free attitude also drew people like moths to flames. He was fun, flirty and full of mischief. His brand was absolutely contagious. 

Of all the brothers, he had definitely been the most difficult for his father. Since he could walk, Vander was always slipping away. When he was old enough to drive, his father frequently threatened to install a GPS tracking system on his car if he didn’t regularly check in with whereabout updates. Given Arman Pradesh’s position as a Boscan Ambassador, Vander didn’t doubt that there was likely a tracker on his car anyways.

He and his brothers all had dual citizenship with Fiore. His brothers Kaleb, Zen and Cristoff had all decided to go the ROTC route. But Vander didn’t want his freedom tied down just yet, if ever. He wanted to live the college experience without any structure. He’d been looking forward to his college days since he had started high school.

He sighed as he looked up at the clock. “There’s only ten more minutes left but I’m sure this professor will make it feel like an eternity.” he thought. He wasn’t completely decided on what he wanted to do with his major yet. Maybe something to do with massage therapy, maybe sports medicine. He wasn’t sure. But he was well studied in the subject already and most of what the professor was making far too complicated, he already knew.

He felt eyes on him and turned to his left. A pretty little thing was sitting there, her face resting on one hand, the other hand absently twirling a curl of chestnut hair while her gaze drifted over his body. He smirked, the tight black jeans and skin tight maroon compression shirt didn’t hide much of his well trained physique. Vander caught her brown gaze with his dark wine colored eyes. He flashed her a crooked smile and a wink. The girl’s face immediately flushed, completely embarrassed at being caught. “Damn she’s cute,” he thought. 

Vander started to imagine what she would be like in bed. He had an extremely active imagination, bolstered by plenty of real life experience, even at the mere age of 18. From the moment Vander passed into puberty, he’d become sexually active, he’d inducted young even for a Boscan and had trained with Sudehpah back home longer than most did. Such things weren’t frowned on in Bosco as they were in Fiore. Their culture was much more open regarding sex. They didn’t wrap ridiculous notions of purity and religion into things like pleasure and friendship. Such things simply didn’t make sense. Going home and becoming a Sudehpah was another option for his major too, but right now...a pretty blushing brunette had his interest.

Women of all ages often approached him in Bosco and by the time he was 18, he had already become a very skilled lover. Whereas he knew his brothers had been initially hesitant about studying in Fiore, with the huge culture difference, he’d been all for it. “Challenge accepted!” he’d laughed when his brothers lamented about the country’s odd puritan ways.  
The clock chimed, signaling the end of the lecture. He quickly jotted down something on a sticky note before packing up his bags. The brunette from earlier had slipped out of the classroom quickly but he was able to find her as he walked outside the building. 

“Hey! Wait up,” he called after her.

She turned around, instantly flushing at the sight of him. She continued walking, keeping her head down, almost like a timid kitten. 

“Wait,” he called again, finally catching up with her.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare before,” she said, keeping her head down.  
Vander fought back the urge to groan in frustration. What this country did to their women, oppressing their sexuality, their source of strength, their femininity, it was damn near criminal. 

“Kitten, no,” he said in a smooth voice. 

“Don’t ever apologize. I just wanted to give you this I rather liked the feel of your eyes on me.”  
He handed her the sticky note. She reached out to take it with trepidation. 

“What is it?” she asked. Vander winked at her as she looked up at him. 

“It’s my phone number. There’s a group of us meeting up for dinner at Barnaby’s this evening. You should come.”

“Really?” the girl asked him, her eyes round with surprise.  
Vander ran a hand through his silky black and red streaked locks. He flashed her a wicked grin.   
“Yeah. And bring a friend if you want. It’ll be fun.”The girl put the note into her bag before meeting his gaze again. She smiled for the first time and it was damn cute. 

“Ok. Thanks!” she said. She started to hurry away but Vander gently grasped her elbow, stopping her movement. 

“What’s your name, kitten?” he nearly purred at her.  
Her cheeks tinted and she looked down. 

“It’s Millianna but my friends call me Milly.”

“Milly it is, then. I’m Vander,” he said, winking at her when she met his gaze. He let go of her elbow. The girl stood there for a pregnant pause, just meeting his intense gaze.  
She finally snapped back, realizing she’d done it again. 

“I’ll see you later,” she called out as she turned around to hurry away. Vander watched the sway of her hips and her chestnut hair bounce as she walked briskly.

“College is going to be so damn fun,” Vander had thought. As he walked to his next class, he made a personal vow to boost the confidence of as many women as he could while he was here. 

She’d come to Barnabys, but he hadn’t had time to really pursue her much since then and he’d missed out on her that night because...well...he’d gotten pulled into being the middle of a multi woman sandwich on the dance floor and had ended up going home with twins from his Trig class.

That had been a great night, and he didn’t regret it except...Milliana had ended up going home alone because he just hadn’t been able to get away from all the girls after him that night. It had kept him from hunting down Claire and doing something that would have probably upset his father (but that likely still needed to be done if things he’d seen recently in the student hall were any indication).

The nasty bitch and her friend had been spreading rumors like crazy and while Van knew Kaleb was immune to that shit, having dealt with it all a couple of times in the past, Lucy, while she made a hell of a show about it not bothering her? She was bothered, and he liked Lucy, she made Kaleb happy, got his older brother all puppy eyed and shit and Vander tended to be protective of his family.

He might need to join forces with maybe Bixy and see what they could do to nip that mess in the bud.

He smiled, looking over at Kaleb sitting beside Lucy, his arms resting along the top of the backrest of the booth, Lucy tucked against his side. According to Farron the two had been getting closer and closer but nothing was official yet, no real dates outside what the big group of friends did together.

His wine colored eyes shifted to Cristoff, sitting by the little bookworm...another challenge there, Cristoff was a smooth as they came, had a trail of broken hearts behind him because people just fell for his sweet natured brother even when Cristoff did nothing to encourage them. In Levys case, Cristoff was actively interested. 

Gajeel had gone to school with her though and said she had never dated anyone that he knew about, just always had her nose buried in books.

So, they had Kaleb and Lucy sort of...idle, and Levy and Cristoff...idle. The only ones making progress were...of course, Zen and Cana who had finally stopped necking and rejoined the group, though Cana was in Zens lap with a huge smile on her face, playing with Zens hair while listening to the meeting. Then there was Laxus and Kagura, who he knew had been on a couple of dates now.

The pizzas came out finally and sign up sheets for the various jobs that needed to be done, including manning the haunted house they were going to do, he stood, heading over and signing up to help with the fundraiser, he was in the class after all, and the haunted house because...damn that could be fun.

He’d talk to his brother more, find out what was going on in their heads and why they weren’t moving forward, if he had to...he’d call their father and sic Dad on them….


	4. Finally dating

Lucy ran across the quad to the mens dorm, cursing the fact she’d forgotten her umbrella when she’d left for class even knowing it was supposed to rain that day and there were heavy ominous clouds in the sky when she’d hurried to her class that morning.

When she slipped her way into the reception area of the dorm the RA looked up and smiled. “Morning Lucy, here to see Laxus or Kaleb?” He asked brightly and she smiled, she was here about every day seeing one or the other.

“Kaleb, our class project is a killer.” She said and he chuckled, nodding and signing her in then nodding toward the elevator so she could head up.

“Thanks Todd.” She said brightly then slipped again and rolled her eyes “Sorry to get your floor all wet!”

“Yeah no problem, geeze woman did you swim here?” He chuckled once he’d looked out over the counter and had seen just how many puddles she’d left. She stuck her tongue out at him stepping into the elevator as soon as it opened and hitting the button for the 8th floor. Laxus was on the same floor, just down the hall from Kaleb and Farrons shared suite.

When she stepped off the elevator she turned and saw Kalebs door was ajar but she still knocked.

“Come on in!” The silky deep voice made her smile and she pushed the door open, stepping through, finding Kaleb sitting at his computer still in his track pants and sleeveless compression shirt from his morning weights class. The man just...took her breath away.

He looked up and the lavender eyes lit with humor, a pale brow quirking up.

“You look like you nearly drowned...is it raining that hard?” He chuckled, looking at the window to check.

She narrowed her eyes “YES, and I...kind of forgot my umbrella and had to come here from the Arts building so…” He stood,

“Well, can’t have you soaking my room, let me get you a towel.” walking past her into the large bathroom and grabbing a towel for her which she gratefully accepted as she kicked off her soaked tennis shoes and tugged off her equally soaked socks.

He stood a moment, eyeing her as she tried to get her hair dried so it would stop dripping. Even half drowned she was beautiful, and her wet jeans hugged those beautiful legs...he smirked, she was in a pale pink colored shirt that..soaked...gave a nice view of the pink lace bra she was wearing, the cotton fabric clung to those bountiful breasts too making him lick suddenly dry lips.

“Like the pink lace...want to borrow a shirt?” He offered and Lucy frowned at him in momentary confusion then her eyes flew wide and she ripped the towel from her hair to cover her chest with a mortified sound.  
“Oh my God…” She smacked his shoulder 

“Kaleb Pradesh you’re supposed to be a gentleman!” She hissed and Kaleb laughed, turning and going to his dresser to pull out a dark purple long sleeved shirt and tossing it to her.

“I AM, I was going to offer to let you use our dryer too, but when a pretty woman comes in soaking wet in a see through shirt? I am also still a young healthy Boscan male...and I happen to like lace…” He added in a deeper tone that made her stomach flip and she stormed past him into the bathroom, slamming the door and hurrying to the other door that linked to Farrons room, finding the blonde looking up in curious surprise from where he was sitting on his bed reading.

“Sorry Farron, but your brother is being a perv.” She said and Farron laughed.

“Give him hell Lucy.” He said as she closed the door. 

She dried off as best she could,tossing her wet clothes in the dryer, deciding she didn’t care if the brothers saw it, she hung the pink bra on the drying rack they had. Unlike the underclassmen, these upperclassman suites had washing machines and dryers in the bathroom, something she gleefully took advantage of, hauling her laundry to either Kalebs or Laxus’ suites once a week.

It left her in nothing but her panties and Kalebs shirt, but the shirt was long enough to be a dress, going down to her mid-thigh and it was dark and thick enough it was warm and wouldn’t make her lack of a bra obvious.

Feeling presentable enough for study and project work she emerged.

Kaleb looked up, smiling and his eyes darkened moving over her, holy Hell she looked...amazing in his shirt..and if he was right...not much more than just his shirt..he shifted a little, grateful he was wearing dark track pants that were a little loose because...yeah...those legs. She stuck her tongue out at him and he snorted, forcing his eyes back to his work.

She had now known Kaleb, been in classes with him, studied with him, hung out with him (always with their friends and usually with her brother present) for more than two months. She was comfortable with him, they joked and now if she touched him, or he touched her, it didn’t cross any lines...just sent her heart racing a zillion miles and hour.

He really was, she had decided...brilliant, intelligent, great at planning things, thoughtful, compassionate. How Minerva had ever managed to put one over on him so well she’d slithered her way into the position of his girlfriend and slept with him “Damn near every day, and every night, they were like rabbits!” according to Claire anyway. She didn’t see Kaleb being like that though, maybe Vander, but not Kaleb and couldn’t see how Minerva had managed it.

He pushed his hair back, decided it was in his way and snatched a band from the desk drawer, pulling the thick mane of platinum locks back and banding it loosely so it stayed out of his way while he worked. She settled on the bed with her laptop and was trying to work, but her eyes kept straying, moving up his legs, admiring his well muscled bare arms, the tanned skin...he had a Tattoo of a bob tailed panther over his right bicep, like Vander had one of a winged serpent over his all of the brothers had impressive ink but that was because of Boscan traditions.

His lavender eyes were intent on his work, his lips slightly parted, at Barnabys, he’d told Cana if he dated anyone this year...it would be Lucy. Yes he’d been drunk and he’d also been fending Cana off at the time who had gotten too hammered to remember she wasn’t going to grope him and Cristoff because of her friends so he might have just as easily said Levy or even Erza, but he’d said Lucy. Cana and Levy, even Erza said she should just ask him out and Erza was the most socially awkward girl Lucy knew, make some sort of move, see if he was interested in her instead of just...daydreaming, and lets be honest...lusting after him endlessly. Thanksgiving was a week away, they were about to turn in their midterm project for their class.

Halloween had been so much fun, they had all worked in the haunted house as a fundraiser for the animal shelter and while Kaleb had been in a different section than her, still...it was all so much fun. Kaleb made a Hell of a hot Vampire too…

In a week they would all be on a plane to Bosco, to spend Thanksgiving there and attend a huge ball at the Boscan consulate. Lucy and the other women had a shopping trip planned as soon as they arrived there too so they could get gowns, Arman had set up a special appointment for them at Lady Lane, a famous gown maker in the capital city that had agreed to get them all fitted and into gowns for the ball.

She was to be Kalebs date...his date, and it was looking like it might be their first too since he hadn’t asked her out except to include her in group activities with all their friends.

Gods even just sitting quietly working on their project she kept biting her lip when he’d shift. He’d leaned back and stretched a few minutes ago and that was it, the end of her panties, flood watch in effect when that tight shirt had ridden up and bared an expanse of tanned skin. He’d absently tugged it back in place when he’d returned to work and she’d been disappointed.

So here she sat, unable to focus on what she was supposed to be doing, which was detail work on the horse in their picture, and instead she was staring at Kaleb, thinking about what his lips tasted like, what it would be like to be held in those arms through a whole night, to make out with the tall blonde, run her fingers through that thick pale hair, drag her hands over that tanned skin and curve them around those well developed muscles.

The occasional little pecks, the flirting...it wasn’t enough.

She was to that point, where she was done with just hoping for a kiss or a date, her crush on this man was past wanting just his attention. She’d gleefully take anything she could get, but she really, in her heart of hearts, wanted it all.

“You need to say something, just...tell him, worst that happens is you find out he’s not interested Lu, then you’re still friends and not wondering all the what ifs forever.” Levy had said and Lucy knew the bluenette should take her own advice but it had struck her, she could be brave, and wasn’t a guy like Kaleb worth the risk? If he said no it would be disappointing but if he said yes….oh Gods if he said yes…

“K….Kaleb?” Great start idiot stammer like a scared fool.. He stopped what he was doing and turned eyes questioning, no doubt wondering if she needed help or input about what she was working on. 

“I...I want to ask you something...not about this..” She managed waving at her computer in her lap and his brow furrowed a bit “Yeah?...Let’s take a break, I think my eyes are about to cross anyway.” He offered and slid from his chair, crossing the room to his mini fridge and grabbing out a couple of sodas while Lucy set her laptop down on the nightstand and tugged the dark shirt so she retained modesty.

He handed her a can and dropped down on the bed beside her. Lay back coming to rest on an elbow to look at her. “So whatcha want to talk about?” He prompted, there it was, that faint smile, he and his brothers, they all usually wore it, it made them so approachable, she loved that about all of them, especially Kaleb because it gave her the feeling she could say whatever she wanted.

He looked just...incredible laying there half across the bed, looking up at her. She drew a breath “I...we get along really good…” She managed lamely, wanting to kick herself, some creative writer she was, couldn’t even ask a guy if he was interested in her without sounding like an idiot.

“Better than good I’d say, and you...God you’re pretty when you blush…” He breathed, He almost grimaced too, hadn’t meant to say that, but he had a problem with self control around Lucy and a feeling he knew where she was trying to go, he sure prayed he did anyway, it could just be his own stupid desire for this girl that had him feeling like she returned some of his interest. Farron had been on him for weeks.

“Ask her out idiot.” He’d said when Kaleb mentioned again as Lucy had left the student center with Levy that she was gorgeous. Kaleb had sighed, nodding toward Laxus who was sitting at the table across from them arguing with Bickslow about the Trig class they were both in.

“You’d rather ask Laxus out? Might be awkward with Bixy being his best friend and all but you know...ow!” Farron had smirked and Kaleb had stomped on his foot glaring at him. Not that Laxus wasn’t good looking, or that he doubted the sex at least would be great, but Farron knew that was not the point and Kaleb wasn’t in the mood for teasing.

“Shit...damn it Kaleb, look, just ask her out or talk to her or something come on, you’ve been making eyes at her since that night at Barnabys, you’re right, she’s beautiful, and Laxus will only kill you if you make her cry or something...so, don’t fuck up, treat her like you treat all your lovers and you should be fine.” Farron said, rubbing his foot through his tennis shoe.

“I made some promises to Laxus...and Lucy and I have been spending a lot of time together working on the project already, I just, Laxus says she’s never had sex but she’s one of the most...well...sexy women I’ve ever met Fare, maybe she has and Laxus just doesn’t know and I’m sort of...trying to sort it out…” Kaleb said quietly, lowering his voice because Laxus and Bickslow had both looked at them funny when Farron had yelped.

Farron had frowned a little but nodded. They all knew Fioran culture was worlds more conservative than their own and while Kaleb was perfectly capable of handling a virgins needs her first time with a man, he also knew that was a big deal here in Fiore, and if Lucy was a virgin, he had to tread lightly, if she wasn’t, he’d handle himself a little differently, be able to relax a bit more with their flirting. It left him at an unfamiliar disadvantage he hadn’t sorted out yet.

The whole situation was foreign for him, in Bosco, people went through an induction ceremony, shedding their virginity after starting lessons with a Sudehpah, a specially trained teacher, who taught them about their bodies, Boscos social traditions and ceremonies as well as the history of how the country came to embrace their ways. Social studies was not taught in Boscan schools, it was taught by Sudehpah and Boscans grew up comfortable with their bodies and sexuality because their culture had long ago embraced self awareness and acceptance.

A beautiful woman Lucys age being a virgin? Unheard of in Bosco, where Virginity was seen as a barrier to full self comfort and awareness. But then, Bosco also didn’t have the term “whore” in their language, nor any of the prejudiced slurs about sexual preferences, those sorts of things were a non-issue in Bosco.

Thanksgiving was right around the corner, they would all be spending the vacation at his family home and attending a grand ball at the consulate in the capital city of Bosco. He was really looking forward to it all and was half hoping to sort everything out once they were there since he just couldn’t seem to...read...Lucy with all the hectic things happening at school.

Between her brother, his own brothers, their mutual friends and the mess with Claire and Dina though, he’d not felt he had any right to even come close to something like telling her he really, badly wanted to take her out, step past the mostly platonic flirty friendship into more.

Her eyes widened when he said she was pretty, and he wondered if he was thinking wrong, Gods maybe she was about to tell him she didn’t think of him that way, after the trouble he’d caused her he wouldn’t blame her for that at all. Maybe Laxus had it wrong, she just saw him as a friend.

“Sorry...just agreeing with you…” He managed then and Lucy smiled shakily 

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Beautiful…” Kaleb replied, no point in lying or trying to be nonchalant, that shit never worked out well.

Her smile grew a little 

“I really like you Kaleb...I...well...could you…” how did she say this? Her throat was about to close in anxiety and his eyes had widened when she’d said that first part but now they closed and he was smiling, when he opened his eyes he set the can of soda aside and sat up 

“Ok, I’m gonna just pray I’m right...I like you alot too Lucy, and while I’m happy as your friend...I’d really like to be more…” He said softly and her eyes flew wide.

“M..m..more than friends?” She stammered and he smiled crookedly, God help him she was too adorable. He cupped her cheek and pulled her toward him then, leaning into her “So much more…” he said and let his lips press into hers.

It was exactly perfect, he’d known her lips were soft, that kiss at Barnabys had left him thinking about kissing her far too often. She was warm, lips so full and plump and Gods she tasted like strawberries and he fucking loved strawberries. Her hands came up, pushing into his hair making the loose band fall away but he didn’t care, he was lost, drowning in her and he didn’t want up. His other hand came off the bed, sliding behind her neck so he could tilt her head back, ease her back onto the bed and move partly over her so he could really deepen the kiss.

Lucy was responding fervently too, a soft moan escaping her as her arms wound around him and pulled him down against her, he got an elbow down to support him and slanted his lips over hers, gliding his tongue along the seam of her lips and they parted immediately, giving him access he quickly took. She was so responsive...so eager...it was blowing his mind.

Kaleb was Boscan, he’d been taught how to give and take pleasure since his childhood, it was part of being a Boscan and why some Fiorans wouldn’t let their daughters or sons date them. At home in Bosco Kaleb wouldn’t go more than a day or two without sex, it was embraced, a way people relaxed, released tension, seen as healthy and doctors even prescribed it sometimes there. The country had huge bath houses where specially trained attendants could be asked and pleasure was freely shared.

All the skills in the world though couldn’t replace raw attraction. If that wasn’t there, he couldn’t make it happen. With Lucy though, that sure as hell wasn’t an issue, she wanted him, Gods she wanted Kaleb so bad it hurt. She’d been kissed before, had had a couple of boyfriends in high school. Nothing too serious though, Laxus would have murdered them in their sleep, but those kisses? Yeah, didn’t hold a candle to the the warm silky caressing Kalebs lips were doing with hers, the way his tongue slid against hers, he tasted like apples, and she could feel those hard muscles under his shirt pressing against her chest, her hands slid down all on their own and pushed up the hem of that shirt forcing the material up and exposing him, and she got her first real feel of that warm tanned skin.

Smooth skin over hard muscle, the man was cut, she knew he lifted weights, worked out every single morning and oh could she feel it. His breath caught as her fingers pushed higher shoving his shirt right up under his arms and he pulled back, smiling down at her, both of them breathing hard. “You know I thought you were a little shy...guess not huh?” He smirked and she blushed but smiled up at him pointedly not withdrawing her hands from his skin “I know what I want…” She said and his eyes narrowed, darkened.

“So...if I ask you out, more than just to Thanksgiving... say I want to start dating you…” He trailed off and she beamed up at him “Yes, I say yes.” She said eagerly and Kaleb grinned “Good...so...what do you say to dinner tonight Lucy? A date, you and me, no friends, no family…”

“Yes!” She agreed and pulled him back down, kissing him fiercely and he kissed her back, rolling to his back and pulling her over him “Minstrellan? Want to go to Capressas?” He asked and she pulled back from kissing his jawline, “I’d love that!” She said and he hugged her then “So we’ll go out to Capressas tonight, say 6? Then we’ll see, we both have class in the morning but, I need to show my girl a good night.” He said softly and Lucy grinned at him.

“Your girl?” She questioned, Oh please Gods please she begged.

“Yep, my girl...if you want to be...I like the exclusive thing, not into dating lots of people, I’d like to focus all my attention...on...you.” He said the last kissing her between the words and she beamed. So happy she didn’t know what to say.

She grinned and kissed him again and Kaleb growled into it making her giggle, she was so sweet, so fun and he loved the idea of being with her, able to kiss her whenever he wanted and maybe, hopefully, be the only boyfriend she had in college, he thought, he kind of liked the idea of that...he’d never been a fan of running around, knew Vander and Bickslow and even Zen to a degree did it, Farron was steady, like him, they both wanted long term relationships, and both, because of their father, wanted marriage one day, families of their own. Lucy...Lucy he could see at his side, the more he was around her, the more it felt right, perfect even, to be with her. He wasn’t ready to even think about going out and buying rings or anything, but he was ready to be exclusive, comitted...to her.

Gods help him Laxus was going to fucking kill him when he and Lucy stepped up into a physical relationship, and the way Lucys hands were all over him and she was not backing down in touching him he was certain that probably wasn’t too far off, Laxus was going to put his balls in a vice and his dick in a cage but he couldn’t care less, all that mattered was that bright smile and those happy doe brown eyes.

He couldn’t think much more either, not with Lucy kissing him, her body pressing down on his and those luscious breasts, not in a bra, just the soft cotton of the shirt he’d given her separating them from his own mostly bare chest, Gods he wanted to wrap his lips around them, run his hands over her silky skin. Pace mattered though, she was Fioran, not Boscan, even at 19 she could very well still be the virgin Laxus thought she was and he knew Fiorans coveted that, called it “innocence” as if it were somehow attached to morality and character.

He didn’t agree nor understand those ideas but, he respected them, and he respected Lucy, so her pace would be the one they would follow going forward...didn’t mean he couldn’t push at some lines and see what her pace was though….

She felt so good, kept smiling against his lips and that just drove him on, made his own happiness swell in more ways than one with her moving around on top of him and her hands wandering his bare chest just added to that. He let his own drift down her back, slide over her firm nicely rounded ass, he was seriously a breast and ass man, loved a nice rounded set of curves, skinny women did absolutely nothing for him he loved a full rear and damn if she didn’t have that, filled his hands nicely and felt firm and flawless as he tightened his fingers on her and pulled her against him better.

The action made her gasp, stirred the heat building between her legs, made her ache more but she’d never gone all that far, never let any guy even touch her down there, although she had in fact given her last sort of almost a boyfriend a blowjob, that had...literally, blown up in her face though. He’d wanted to keep going after that, she’d been put off by him grabbing her head and shoving his dick down her throat, made her gag and when she said so they’d argued and that was it, the elevated voice drew Laxus upstairs, he was home for summer vacation and didn’t bother to knock, so threw the door open to Hibiki with his pants off and Lucy with cum on her face trying to shove him off of her.

That had not ended well for Hibiki.

Laxus had knocked him out with one hit, grabbed his ankle and tossed him out the front door sans pants and the neighbor had called the police when they’d seen a half naked passed out young man on their lawn.

That was the end of her dating Hibiki, she’d known him all through high school, and that had been their fourth date, or well, what they’d done when they got back from their fourth date anyway.

It had been Hibiki and another boy, Allistair, she’d dated, that was the sum total of her experience though. Both high school boys, neither one even in the same league as what she had underneath her right now. No, Kaleb wasn’t some skinny kid, he was 6’4” of Adonis bodied man. When his hands gripped her ass it made her moan, being pulled into his body so firmly and right there, she felt him, FELT the bulge in his pants and it was not small.

She stilled and he stopped, pulling back, tipping his chin away so she couldn’t reclaim his mouth, his hands leaving her rear to grab her face and make her look at him. “Ok...wow...so we need to talk about this..” he said and bumped his hips up into her, grinding himself in between her legs and making her gasp, he smiled as her eyes fluttered shut and her face flushed further.

“Have you ever had sex before?” Blunt, not romantic at all, but he had to be clear, needed her to be able to think clearly too because this was important, to her and to him and to any relationship they might work toward. It could also mean the difference between her brother beating him to death or accepting things. This was what he’d just been totally unable to figure out about her and hadn’t found a good opening to just...ask...until now.

She shook her head, looking away and he growled at that, drawing surprised eyes back to him “It’s fine, I sort of figured you hadn’t and its fine...it’s no good if we rush things, so I tell you what...how about you set the pace, you set our boundaries, when you’re ready to move them, you move them, just tell me.” He said softly, kissing her several times as he spoke to keep it clear he wasn’t upset, was perfectly happy with her.

“You’re not disappointed?” She asked quietly, she knew about Boscans, she’d read books on their culture, and Claire had been pretty vocal about his relationship with his last girlfriend. 

“No, not at all.” He smiled, kissing her softly again. “I want you, but I’m perfectly capable of waiting until you’re ready...and...you’ve heard that before…” He chuckled at her expression. Lucy nodded, Hibiki had said that at first, but then when she wanted to make out, kiss, touch, but not go farther, he’d get mad, frustrated.

Kaleb smiled “Well, I promise Lucy...I won’t give you a hard time about it, I may whine a little, I won’t even pretend I won’t possibly get up and go to the bathroom to handle the tension we build if I need to, but I’ll wait and won’t give you a hard time about it. I’ll be clear, I WANT to have sex with you, I really do, but I can and will wait until you’re ready and promise not to pressure you.” He said.

She eyed him doubtfully “No matter how blue your balls get?” She smiled and he laughed. “God help me, yes, no matter how uncomfortable it is, I promise. You set the boundaries.”

She kissed him again, almost giddy with it all and knowing he wasn’t likely going to be waiting long anyway, Gods seriously? Kaleb was mouthwatering, she wanted him probably as much as he wanted her, it just wasn’t quite time...she needed to get...more comfortable, settle into this new relationship, their new status...deal with her brother….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Photo Shoots and Sign Language

Levy drew a breath, pressing her lips together and trying her best not to let her gaze rivet to tight flexing muscle under clingy track pants that were hugging Cristoffs thighs and what had to be one of the finest asses on any man anywhere.

Erza had dropped a magazine from Bosco into her lap just last night. They had been celebrating Lucy and Kaleb officially becoming a couple and Erza seemed bent on seeing all her friends matched. She stood there with a smirk on her face and Levy had frowned up at her in confusion until she’d looked at it, there, on the third page, was an add for Elluris menswear, a very high quality expensive brand, and the model staring into the camera, white silk shirt open revealing a gorgeous expanse of ripped chest, cut abs and adonis lines to drool over dipping into white silk shorts, black hair blowing in the wind as he stood on a gorgeous tropical beach...was Cristoff.

“It’s how he’s paying for school, he has some scholarships, but he models for Elluris...and...you, Levy McGarden, have a real shot at dating the man.” Erza had said, Lucy and Cana scrambling over to look at what Levy was gaping at. They had pulled the ad out and hung it over Levys bed, made her swear she wouldn’t take it down...not that she’d want to...Gods he looked incredible in that shot…

Now he was helping her and the professor set up the panels and photography equipment to start doing the shots for the calendar. They had to have the pictures in to the company making the calendars for them before Thanksgiving break so today was the day. It made sense to Levy now why he was so familiar with it all...he worked as a model, he’d probably been on a lot of photo sets.

“That’s good there.” Professor Conbolt said, smiling and looking at Levy. 

“So Levy, you and Cristoff are pairing up for the shoot?” He asked innocently and Levy blanched, she had been trying to screw up the courage to ask Cristoff to do it with her. She was fairly sure he’d say yes, he had invited her to Thanksgiving after all, and that was a date according to everyone, not just something a friend would do.

He seemed interested in her but really, Levy just didn’t know, she was way out of her comfort zone on this stuff.

Cristoff turned in surprise and looked at Levy questioningly. “If she asks me…” He said with that warm smile he always had for her and Levy let out the breath she had been holding.

“I...I was going to...hadn’t had the chance yet.” She said eying the professor who grinned and shrugged.

“Well then, the shelter is going to be bringing over animals in need of adoption so we can start doing the shooting as soon as they arrive. Since you’ve waited till the last minute to ask your partner, what will you be doing for wardrobe?” Mr. Conbolt asked and Levy blanched.

She actually hadn’t really waited. The shoot was all about, as Vander had said...selling sex and promoting and supporting their cause by doing so. So...Cana had gone and picked up things from a costume store in town and was currently with Lucy sorting through it all and getting it divided for the 12 Pairs, Levy was a little nervous about the fact Cana and Vander had worked together getting the costumes…

“Cana had Vander help her get costumes for everyone sir.” She said and Mr. Conbolt raised a brow but nodded.

“Well...it’s for a very good cause.” He sighed, hoping beyond all hope the pair hadn’t gotten things that would have him in the Deans office explaining why the class fundraiser was not suitable for general sale…

“I’m going to go get a cup of coffee, you two stay with the equipment and wait for the others please.” He said and Cristoff, finally finished setting up the backdrop frame gave the professor a confident grin and wave and Levy squeaked out her agreement.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” She said quietly. 

Cristoff stepped down off the short ladder he’d been using and smiled at her, nothing ever seemed to perturb the man, he was patient, easygoing, gentle...and oh God those eyes…

“Would have been nice so I could plan ahead, it’s lucky I just got out of gym ya know, at least I’m showered.” He chuckled, coming to sit on the edge of the desk she was sitting at sorting out the list of months and couples assigned to them, she and Cristoff had June. Her eyes lifted, peering through her blue bangs. Cristoffs thigh was right by her arm where she was leaning on the desk, she could feel the warmth of him, see the shiny black stretchy material of his track pants stretched tight over the hard muscle of his thigh, right back to…

“My eyes are up here.” He chuckled and Levy jerked, her pencil flying as she looked up into humor filled dark blue eyes. Cristoff laughed, shifting off the desk to retrieve her pencil.

“It’s ok Levy...I kinda like the way you stare at me.” He chuckled, handing her the pencil back and Levy snapped her gaping mouth shut.

“I...I wasn’t…” She started and he leaned in close, so close when his loose long black hair fell over his shoulders it brushed her hands and she could see all the star-like flecks of silver in his dark blue eyes.

“You were, and you’re gorgeous when you blush you know that?” he chuckled and Levy pressed her hands over her face blushing furiously, she’d been caught straight up staring at the mans body!

He was always so sweet, helpful...sexy as fucking sin too and that he spent time with her, never missed a chance to walk with her to class it amazed her. He wasn’t just a medical student...he was a male model and..he was standing there smiling at her…

“Ok, how did you break little blue?” Canas loud voice shocked Levy out of hiding her face behind her hands and she looked up in surprise, Lucy and Vander following Cana into the room carrying large boxes with the logo for the costume store in town on them.

“Ok! So, Levster, since you and your hunk of June are both here Mr. Conbolt said we’d shoot you two first. Vans gonna run the camera till that photography major gets here, he had to go pick up hi girlfriend and should be here in a little while, you two, go get changed.” Cana said, clapping her hands as Lucy handed Cristoff a shopping bag with his costume in it, Levys eyes widened, it was not a large bag…

“Cana, what are we wearing?” She demanded suddenly suspicious.

“June, you guys are the gateway to summer! Go ON Levs, it’s not bad, August has the little swimsuits ok, not you, now GO!” Cana snapped her fingers, Vander chuckling and handing Levy a bag.

“You ever thought about being a shoot director? You’d be good at it.” Vander chuckled, he’d been to a few of Cristoffs gigs, had even walked in a couple shows himself, Cana had the talent.

She grinned at him, “Do I get to film you?” She asked wagging her eyebrows. Vander smirked, leaning right into her “Only if I’m nude.” He purred and Lucy smacked both of them as Mr. Conbolt came into the room.

“Yeah, selling sex but not porn Mr. Pradesh.” The teacher snorted and Vander chuckled, shurgging.

“Multi-billion dollar industry Professor.” He pointed out.

“And one we won’t be touching on in this class.” the professor replied.

They got the cameras and lights set up and were nearly ready when Cristoff emerged from behind the panels set up for the guys to change behind.

Cana let out a wolf whistle while Vander rolled his eyes.

“God, don’t encourage him, he had a shoot right before classes started this year, didn’t give me a single piece of the clothes they sent him either.” Vander growled.

Cristoff chuckled, shaking his head

“None of them fit you, it was all tailored because it was a show with a shoot Van, Kaleb and Zen were the only ones that I could share anything with. Oh and Laxus, Laxus got the black suit so he didn’t have to buy one for Thanksgiving.” He said.

Vander made a face. Cana was smirking though, she’d chosen some low slung white shorts and a gauzy white button down silk shirt, as close as she could get to the picture from the magazine Erza had found of the tall Boscan.

She thought she’d one upped it though, these shorts were tighter, made from a stretchy material, and they rode low on the mans trim hips, his well trained, tanned and tattooed body beautifully displayed, including how well he filled the front of those shorts, she licked her lips and reminded herself Levy had not shown any real interest in any man before this one...she would not flirt up her friends first real crush. Besides that..Zen should be there soon and she was very much looking forward to playing dress up with her boyfriend.

“Sisters over misters Cana.” Lucy hissed in her ear and she grinned, rolling her eyes 

“I know but holy fuck he’s got some weight in the front of those shorts and look at those pecs...I should have put him in a thong and nothing else.” She whispered back.

“He models underwear too ladies, and last year he was March in Boscos Playgirl magazine.” Vander said with a smirk.

“March, uh huh, now I know what to get Levy for Christmas.” Cana said and Lucy laughed.

“Cana! I don’t think I can wear this!” Levy suddenly called and Cana frowned, she and Lucy hurrying over to the paneled changing area.

Levy was in a little yellow halter dress, the front was cut low, almost to the naval, but there were cute little chains with paws on them keeping the front together so it didn’t completely expose the girl. It hugged her perfectly too, accentuating her great legs and fantastic rear that Cana honestly did envy.

“You look great Levy! Oh my God it’s even better than we thought it would be, and the yellow!” Lucy bit her lip, there was a thin yellow belt around Cristoffs waist and the buttons of the white shirt were gold, Cana had outdone herself…

The color was perfect on Levys pale skin and with her curly cornflower colored hair? She looked amazing!

“I...I don’t have any chest…” Levy frowned, covering herself with her hands and Cana swatted her hands away.

“Oh bullshit, the dress makes you look bigger than you are that way and girl, in those strappy yellow sandals? Those legs of yours? Holy shit, you’re gonna make that hot man out there waiting for you look boring by comparison!” She said brightly.

“We have the kittens!!!” someone called and that was all it took, Levys doubts and worries were gone as soon as the little mews could be heard.

The shelter staff sat behind the desk with the computers, grinning and happy to watch...more than happy, three were women, who openly ogled Cristoff and seriously enjoyed Vanders flirty company and the one man was trying not to smile watching the shy pretty bluenette in her thigh length little yellow sundress.

Cristoff had been taking modeling jobs since he was 16 and was completely relaxed and professional in front of the cameras, his easy smiles and helpful suggestions finally leading to him laying on his back, one leg slightly raised, one arm propping him up just enough all those muscles flexed just right for the camera while three little fluffy kittens were climbing on him, one on his shoulder, one in his hand, one on his belly and Levy knelt just behind him, her expression soft smile genuine, one hand on Cristoffs shoulder petting the little tabby kitten there, the other on his well toned stomach by the kitten there. Cristoff looking up at Levy, his long shiny black hair hanging back down to the ground dramatically, while she looked at the kitten on his shoulder, it was a great shot.

Kaleb showed up while they were finishing up and Cana smirked at Lucy, handing the tall blonde a bag...She had drawn August….

Sucking in a breath Lucy took her own...too small bag and went to the changing area, unable to even talk to Kaleb because of the shot going on.

Cristoff came behind the screens as Kaleb was changing so he could get back into his normal clothes, he’d volunteered to stay and help with the rest of the shoot, Mr. Conbolt eager to have his experience to draw on.

He smirked as Kaleb held up his “costume” a blonde brow raising.

“Cana and Vander selected the costumes, you can bet Lucys is gonna be racy.” Cristoff chuckled “These shorts about squeezed my balls off they’re so fucking tight.” he added.

“This is a thong.” Kaleb observed, holding up the tiny black shiny piece of “clothing”

Cristoff smirked “You wear em all the time big bro.” He pointed out and Kaleb narrowed his eyes.

“Not without something over them and not in front of fellow students.” He pointed out.

Vanders head poked around the edge of the screen, smirk already in place.

“Problem? Lucy is changed and waiting.” He prodded.

“This is a thong Vander.” Kaleb said and Vander raised a black brow.

“So? You wear em all the time, like...that’s the only underwear you own, bet that’s what you have on right now in fact, let's see.” He said grabbing the waist of Kalebs jeans and yanking the button open. Kaleb hissed and swatted his hands away.

“That’s not the point, this is public.”

“You’ve modeled before, we've all done it, you even did underwear for Elluris twice.” Cristoff pointed out and Kaleb gave him a dark look that screamed traitor.

Vander rolled his eyes. “Just do it Kaleb, trust me, Lucys little string bikini isn’t covering much...picked it myself, just like Cana picked your thong.”

Kalebs eyes widened...Lucy in a...he shoved Vanders face away and finished stripping, snatching the black thong from Cristoff, rolling his eyes when he found it was leather and once it was on he drew a breath and held still while Cristoff freed his hair from the half pony it was in and ran a brush through the long platinum strands a few times until it was shining then Cristoff shoved him to get going.

All conversation stopped when Kaleb emerged. He wasn’t shy, modesty wasn’t really in the Boscan dictionary either, and had no shame or insecurities about his body, he just had never emerged, even at photo shoots and fashion shows Cristoff had dragged him to, and had everyone go silent.

“Looks great, so you and Lucy are gonna model with this Great Dane mix here, his name is Harvey.” Vander called, he and Cristoff the only two completely oblivious to the staring happening.

Lucy was wrapped in a little robe, loathe to drop it because the little black string bikini she had barely covered anything, but seeing Kaleb?

She’d gotten little glimpses...but now...sweet heavens...he really was an adonis. His hair fully loose fell around his shoulders and hung down his back to just beneath his shoulder blades but all that smooth tanned skin, those detailed tattoos...and he was barely covered by the black leather thong Cana had him in.

Cana tugged the robe off of Lucy with a smirk “Go get your new boyfriend girl.” She purred in Lucys ear.

Kaleb was just as busy letting his eyes rove over Lucy as she was devouring him with hers. Cris had been right, tiny little black leather triangles covered the peaks of Lucys beautiful breasts and the thong bottom...she was gorgeous too, a hint of a tan, toned but still had generous curves and a tiny roundness to her belly that had his mouth running dry. He hated skinny women, those that starved themselves and proclaimed it was for their health...maybe the health of their egos. No, Lucy ate, played, lived and her body reflected that.

He was suddenly very glad Laxus wasn’t here yet…

“Ready?” He asked her and Lucys eyes struggled to come all the way up to his eyes, she kept looking back down...his chest, his abs...that cut V down to the black leather cupping...god she was having a really hard time not staring at the mans dick, it was good sized in that black leather, she could faintly see an outline and it made her mouth water…

“Lucy?” Kaleb chuckled.

“Lu! Get your eyes off your boyfriends package, we need to get some shots woman!” Cana called and Lucy made a whimpering sound but shot Cana a dark look.

Cristoff stepped up then, directing the couple since Cana’s suggestions were instantly vetoed by Mr. Conbolt.

In the end, Kaleb stood sideways, and Lucy stood in front of him, He held the dogs leash while Harvey sat before them, Kalebs other arm around Lucys waist holding her against him.

The dog partially blocked the pair but you could see all of Kalebs leg and side and the way Cristoff had him standing slightly turned away from the camera, there was only the thin black leather strap at his hip to let you know he wasn’t completely nude.

Lucy, pressed against her boyfriends chest, absolutely distracted because there was so much skin touching, looked amazing, her hand helping hold the leash while her free arm was up around Kalebs shoulder. So much skin on display, Lucy paler than Kaleb, but the two really looked good together Cana decided, and while she would have loved to get some racier shots, Mr. Conbolt wouldn’t hear of it, shooing the two students back behind the panels to change and having a stern talk with Cana and Vander that there had best not be any costumes more revealing than those two had been.

Canas own shoot she had been looking forward to, she had October, and Zen emerged from the panels giving her a doubtful look but still clad in a skimpy white Toga that barely reached his thighs, sandals, one half of his chest bare because it only covered one shoulder, and angel wings.

Cana herself was dressed in a sexy devil costume and the wriggling little white chihuahua mix puppy they were filming with was beyond adorable.

“I look like an idiot.” Zen growled as she adjusted his wings.

“You look like my hot dream from last night.” She purred back and he chuckled, shaking his head at her but smiling. They hadn’t had sex yet since they had started dating, Zen was making her wait, determined to prove to her that was NOT why he wanted to be dating her. She got pretty frustrated, growled at him about how since he’d already put out for her there was no reason to withhold it now but he held firm.

While she hissed and growled about it, secretly, she found it incredibly sweet and each date he ended without taking her to bed left her heart tight in her chest and butterflies going crazy in her belly. The man was...even with her fighting him every step of the way, proving he wasn’t just after her for sex.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
The photo shoot took the entire day, and those of them in the class were given excuses out of classes they were missing to complete it since the shelter could only be there for that day with all the animals.

Lucy was drafted to do the photo editing with another student and could only look wistfully and give Kaleb a mouthed “Thank you” when he had come out from getting back into his clothes. He’d given her a warm smile and tapped his watch, reminding her they had another date that night. Nothing as fancy as their first, he was taking her to a movie they both wanted to see.

When he got out of the building Laxus was there and waved him over, narrowed eyed making him tense a bit.

“You two have a date tonight eh?” He asked, Lucy would normally have been up either invading her brothers suite or...Kalebs, to do laundry.

“I’ll have her back by 11.” Kaleb said lightly “We both have class in the morning.”

Laxus smirked “Took you long enough.” He growled and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

“I’ve never been interested in a virgin before Laxus, and I wasn’t even sure you had that right, she’s pretty bold.” He admitted. He’d come to the decision he wasn’t going to mince words or hide things from Laxus, they had always been friends as long as he’d known Bickslow, and had always been straight with each other, he wasn’t going to change that just because he was dating the mans sister.

Laxus stood, eyes getting dangerous “You doubted me and how the fuck did you find out for sure?” He demanded.

“I asked her.” Kaleb said flatly. Laxus blinked, his own girlfriend was a virgin...was. He sure hadn’t had the balls to ask her, she’d just told him when they had started getting into heavier make out sessions.

“I had to know, a woman her age still a virgin doesn’t happen where I’m from, you know that, I had to know where we stood, a woman deserves to set her own pace when she’s approaching shedding that. I deserved to know what would be expected of me too, it’s no small responsibility here in Fiore.” He said, knowing Laxus and Kagura had recently started having sex, Bickslow had mentioned Laxus stressing out about dealing with Kaguras first time.

The big blonde had actually ended up calling their father and having a long talk with Arman about it.

Kaleb wanted to make sure Laxus remembered, he himself had just been that first time for his own girlfriend, and any claims of responsibility or integrity or anything else...Kaleb could throw right back in his face.

“Yeah...well, remember our deal.” Laxus said gruffly. Both men looking over when Kagura called Laxus.

“They’re ready for us to start getting dressed for our shoot.” The woman said and Laxus smiled at her.

“Ok Babe, I’m coming.” He called back.

“Movie and dinner tonight, back here by 11. Have a good time in there Laxus, I heard you and Kagura drew July.” Kaleb smirked, he’d seen the little red white and blue get ups, made him a little grateful he’d just had to deal with a leather thong.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra shifted a little in his seat. He was doing his best to concentrate on the damned material. He hated that they insisted he redo some of his core curriculum when he’d transferred in from the Science Academy in Crocus. The earthquake had messed shit up bad there and no classes would be held for a year so he’d had the choice, transfer and keep going on with his studies, or take a year off and hope he could pick shit back up. 

It was easy enough to transfer, with his grades any school would gleefully take him. He was a chemistry major, specialized in toxicology. The fact he was nearly deaf had been something the administrators had worried about, but he’d proven clearly and decisively it didn’t harm his ability to learn or to produce results.

His impairment wasn’t going to hold him back, he’d fought way to hard through his life. School had been a misery for him, he’d grown up in “The system” had never met his parents, knew nothing about them, they hadn’t wanted a deaf child it seemed.

The name “Cobra” had become attached to him fairly early in his life, he was under 10 when he’d gained it and it had stuck, he had a sharp tongue and wasn’t hesitant about striking out at anyone who tried to harm him. As if being deaf weren’t enough, he’d found also early in life...he prefered male companionship...liked guys. 

He’d made mistakes, and in the world of Orphanages and foster homes, a homosexual youth that had a handicap...yeah, nobody had ever wanted anything to do with him so he’d grown up in group homes, bullied to hell because word got around about him so he’d had to learn to fight or to get damn comfortable endlessly landing in the hospital from the beatings.

Through it all though, he’d kept his grades better than perfect, excelled in science and had, blessedly, graduated early and been accepted with a full ride scholarship to the Science Academy of Crocus. He’d been pretty happy there too, until the earthquake that had taken down half the damned city. He’d lost people...people he’d almost seen of a friends.

They had encouraged him to get counseling, to take his time, yeah...fuck that, the last time he’d agreed to that shit the meds they’d put him on had made him suicidal and manic, he’d almost killed himself. After that reality check he’d vowed never to let them force that shit into him again. He’d also dug into chemistry, toxicology, pharmaceuticals, with a vengeance and now understood how the system had fucking gambled with his mental health, played roulette with his damned life by putting him on that shit.

The paper he’d written to apply for the Academy had been on the gross irresponsibility of premature drug releases, especially in mental health drugs. That paper had earned him a coveted spot at Fiore U as one of the TAs in the chemistry department. Fiore had been delighted to have him...but they were still making him take fucking core classes, like this Speech class. He was fucking DEAF, ok, not totally, he could hear a little, and with his hearing aids, that he had modified himself...he could actually hear better than most normal people could...not that he would ever admit that, no...fuck the Disabilities programs and the government refusing to help people, keeping the disabled on tiny incomes a damned dog couldn’t live on and forcing them to live in abject poverty while the health insurance they were forced to get ate up a huge chunk of what they got and still had copay so large to see crucial doctors that they had to choose between electric bills, rent, groceries, and getting their medical needs handled.

He’d struggled more than he wanted to admit, but with the jobs lining up wanting him the moment he graduated? He’d not need to worry about money, and he didn’t plan to, nope, his ass was going to go after the fucking system. That was why he had selected Political Speech, and was in several Poli-sci classes. That was why...he knew Farron Pradesh.

Farron was the darling of the Poli-Sci department, his father a world famous Ambassador, the tall blonde had been spending all his free time running through a consulate and going with his father on missions of peace since he was old enough to walk. Farron was double majored, Political Science and Law...the handsome blonde was taking on a hell of a course load, and...still maintaining a flawless GPA.

Cobra had entered the class with his lips pressed firmly together, giving only vague answers to the professor who was expressing his condolences about Crocus, telling the class Cobra was one of only 76 students who had survived the earthquake destroying Crocus Science Academy.

He’d wanted to punch the bitch in the face, he wanted nobodies pitying looks and had turned his hearing aids down to avoid the “comforting” words. He’d fucking hide behind his impairment, pretend he had no idea what they were all saying. The professor had frowned and told the class he was deaf but could read lips, so if he wasn’t looking at them, not to be upset if he didn’t respond to them.

Assholes.

He’d been sitting brooding, carefully keeping from looking at anyone, making a show of getting his laptop set up when the familiar movement of a hand drew his eye.

Sorry about what you went through, I’m Farron, the teacher hasn’t assigned study partners yet, would you like to be mine? Flawless, graceful...sign language. Cobra had been floored. Of course he knew it, he’d learned it as a child, but as he’d grown, he’d seen it so infrequently he had learned to read lips incredibly well and had tinkered with his hearing aids until he’d gotten them to where they were now.

He’d looked up into the most stunning baby blue eyes he’d ever seen and, in that moment, found someone his salty ass could talk to.

Now why would a pretty boy like you bother to learn sign? He’d shot back.

I speak almost 80 languages fluently, this one though, was one of the first I learned because it’s beautiful. The reply had made Cobras eyes widen, then he’d snorted, keeping his hands low so nobody but Farron could see.

The smile, the warmth in those blue eyes, the guy had actually been sincere and it was really hard to fool Cobra.

Romantic crap he returned and Farron had smirked, full lips tilting in such a way Cobra bit his own lower lip. Dont show shit you idiot, hot guys like that are always fucking straight. He thought to himself.

Well, it is pretty sensual. So how about it? Partners?

How could he say no? The guy knew sign language, it would make it easy for Cobra to sit back and detach a bit from the class in general and that’s exactly what he’d done. Farron though had pulled him right into his circle of friends, introduced him to his brothers, who all also knew sign language apparently because they were all freaking misfits that loved trouble and talking without being heard.

Now, he was sitting while Farron did their presentation, the prof letting Cobra off having to actually speak, watching the handsome blonde and letting his eyes slide around taking in all the others who were staring dreamily at him. There were three girls in the class that would about sell their damn tits for a shot at the guy. He smirked, but, for whatever reason, it was Cobra who was going home with him for Thanksgiving.

He wasn’t so sure about that, the holiday had always just meant he was going to be fighting with other kids for the nice rolls and sweets they would get, it had never been more significant than a fuller than usual belly, but...he was looking forward to it. Would die before he admitted it, right now he had Farron convinced he was all but being kidnapped.

Farron finished the presentation to applause and the smile of the professor and returned to sit beside Cobra, dropping the papers for the speech on the desk and bumping his leg.

You so could have done that, you speak beautifully. He signed.

And if you tell anyone I’ll have to kill you. He returned, smirking when Farron couldn’t hold in a snort of laughter.

The Professor cleared his throat and both men ducked their heads.

You packed? We leave for the airport as soon as tomorrow's morning classes let out. He asked and Cobra blushed a little nodding. He almost couldn’t believe how excited he was for this trip. Farrons father had chartered a plane to bring his sons and their friends to Pelerno Bosco for the holiday, according to Vander, the family home had its own private beach on the shore of the Grass Sea, which was famous all over Earthland for its beauty and healing properties.

The fact that most of Farrons siblings had been orphans like him before Arman had come along had helped him feel more at ease around them, each one had come through some rough circumstances as children and he could respect that. That Farron had grown up in full acceptance of all of it, loving each sibling as they were brought home, spoke a lot of the mans character.

Yeah, ready to go, even have a damn suit. He replied.  
Farron looked at him, smiling.

Good, I’ll have to dance with a few of the nobles, I always do, maybe the Princess if I can’t avoid her well enough, but if possible I’ll stick by you and keep you on the dance floor, you know how to waltz? Farron asked and Cobra almost jerked out of his chair causing everyone to turn and look.

Farron pressed his lips together to keep his humor from being too obvious as the Professor narrowed his eyes on the two men.

Cobra was stunned, HIM on the dancefloor? Farron expected to dance with….him? A waltz?? He glared at the man, who kept his vivid blue eyes to the front now trying to look innocent with the professor glaring at them. Cobra didn’t care, let the bastard try and say anything, he’d play off not hearing him like he usually did.

Farron had never teased him...much, sometimes maybe about how snarky and toxic he could be at times, but never...that way...never. Farron was a gorgeous successful guy and women flocked around him, hell, Cobra KNEW he’d slept with a girl halloween night, he’d fucking HEARD them. Seen Farron come out from the back of the haunted house, costume all disheveled, blonde hair messed up and black lipstick smeared on his neck and chest. Those blue eyes had flown wide at seeing Cobra standing there staring at him, and Cobra had turned and left before the man could get his hands free to speak or the damn mask off his face so lip reading could happen.

Cobra had played it off like he didn’t give a shit, like maybe he’d thought about getting some in the haunted house, Gods knew Vander sure as hell had, the man was the least run from warlock ever, the girls tackled him into the back of his area as soon as they got a chance. Bickslow had been forced to move to Vanders section more than once to cover while his brother was getting his brains screwed out on the damn set.

By the end of the week they ran the haunted house, the rumors had spread and half the women showing up were doing so in skimpy clothes and were actively chasing some of the guys in there to scare them. Zen and Kaleb had both had trouble with a few, but Vander didn’t seem to turn any of them down.

When class was over he grabbed up his books and took off, knowing Farron would turn in their piece and source material to the professor, he had to go think. That had seemed almost like...a flirt...like Farron meant to have him along as...a date? That was impossible.

He wished it were the case but he’d learned the hard way not to pine over guys, they always let him down, even when he’d lucked into a couple gay guys around his age, it had always just been sex they wanted. Not that Cobra was dead set against that, he wanted it too, but he really wanted someone...finally...to give a damn about him.

He’d taken to hitting the clubs late at night, he could find older men who didn’t give a damn about hearing aids, they just saw his handsome face, cut body and caramel skin and would buy him drinks and take him to a hotel. He got his release and went home sated most of the time. It worked for him, had for a long while.

He liked dancing if he was honest, out on the floor he could feel the music through the floor and in the air and he sometimes left his hearing aides at home when he went out, not needing them in the loud clubs, they gave him headaches anyway.

He liked dancing but...waltz? At a formal ball with Farron?! It had to be a joke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been in bed with a messed up back the last few days. I apologize, I couldn't sit at my computer and still can't sit for long but I finished this and wanted to finally get it posted.........DESNA

Cobra dropped his things off at his room and hurried from the area, Farron knew where his room was, had been there many times since they had started studying and hanging out together. He didn’t want to be found yet...he needed to think.  
Farron saw Cobra practically run from the classroom and cursed inwardly, gathering their project together and delivering it to the professor, excusing himself with mild apologies from the girls wanting to talk to him, eager to find out what his plans for the holiday were.

What had he said? He couldn’t understand. The man was complex on a good day, a total enigma on days like these. He’d agreed to come to Pelerno...maybe he didn’t know how to dance? That didn’t matter, Farron had been in classes since he was 5, he was a strong lead and had been to so many of these balls it was silly, he could make anyone look good on the dancefloor and damn it...he had intended to make Cobra look good.

The man would be perfect to help keep the “sharks” at bay too, all the unwed nobility, the damned Princess who had been hounding him since they were children. The last time he’d taken a male partner to a ball he’d had a great time, the Princess had only managed one dance with him because his partner had kept him busy and had even danced with the princess himself...Rowan was far from shy though, almost frighteningly confident, quite the opposite of Cobra.

He frowned when he got to the mans room and there was no answer at the door. 

“Looking for nasty boy?” The guy across the hall asked. Farron narrowed his eyes on the underclassman.

“Yes, have you seen him?” he demanded.

The younger man looked Farron up and down and shook his head.

“You don’t look like his type but whatever. He came, dropped off his shit and took off.” The guy replied.

Farron tilted his head. “His type?”

The guy smirked, now leaning on his door. “Yeah, Princess Cobra likes em old, last guy he had come see him was like in his forties or something, You seem more...my type.” The guy smirked, wagging his brows and Farron narrowed his eyes for a moment.

“Where does he go? Do you know?” He asked moving closer and the guy smiled, eyes roving over Farron again, this time with keener interest. 

“What do I get if I tell you?” He asked. Classic very bold aggressive fully out male in Fiore, Farron had met a few since he’d been attending school here, they were usually fun, smart and knew what they wanted. For Farron? It was simple, he was Boscan, he had zero preferences when it came to his lovers, it was all about attraction and chemistry...the thought steeled his resolve.

“Depends, what do you want?” He asked, getting close enough the shorter man smirked and reached out to run a finger along the seam of his jacket.

“I risk pissing him off by telling you, so, let's say a kiss huh? Right here in the hallway where God and country and homophobes can see, there’s two living at the other end of the hall, give me all sorts of shit, snake boy too since they saw one of his “dates” come to see him, quite the scene, guy banging on Cobras door like a nut job. I had to call security.” The guy hummed.

Farron suppressed his disgust, the way people in this country treated others over personal choices like who they slept with? It was revolting. He was grateful he’d grown up where he had.

“Deal.” Farron said without hesitation. The guy grinned and Farron smiled. “Now? Or did you want to collect later?” He asked in a flirty voice that had the man biting his lip.

There was the sound of the elevator opening and the man grinned, grabbing the lapels of Farrons jacket and yanking him in “Now!”

“Eww, ah shit Ling, really, in the hall? Fucking Fag!” Someone called and Farron growled when he heard someone say “Watch this…”

His hand shot out, he heard the fingers slide on the leather and knew what it meant, and he caught the football before it hit them, Ling pulling back, blinking in surprise and Farron turned, narrowed blue eyes on the two freshmen as he slammed the football into his other hand and started toward them.

One went wide eyed the other made a face, sneering at him.

“Whatcha gonna do huh? Don’t wanna break a nail or mess up your pretty..oomph!!” The football flew and cracked the younger man right between the eyes hard enough his head snapped back and he fell back into the elevator.

“Oh shit...Grant!” The other kid looked at him, eyes wide, a mixture of fear and anger.

“Gave back you’re football, figured you guys wanted to toss it around since you threw it to me.” Farron said smoothly and narrowed his eyes. 

“Or did I misunderstand? I’m from Bosco and sometimes I miss the weird little nuances of Fioran social interaction. I’m sure you two weren’t actually trying to assault the student body president in the hallway as he was closing a deal were you? You could get expelled for that. Hate crimes are pretty serious at this school.” He asked and the guy laying on the ground groaned, rubbing the already bruising area between his eyes.

“Naw...man...just playing around you know?” The one standing said shakily, helping his friend up.

“That’s what I thought. Better get some ice on that, girls’ll love it, nothing like a sports injury to bring em in.” He smirked and turned and went back to Ling, letting the two underclassmen get to their room.

Ling was grinning at him. “He climbs out the window at the end of the hall next floor up, gets out on the roof and smokes these God awful clove cigarettes.” Ling said. Farron smiled.

“Thank you Ling.” He said turning and heading for the elevator.

“No thank you…” Ling grinned and went back into his room.

Cobra was sitting with his back against the building, cigarette almost wasted, a long line of ash more than anything between the mans fingers.

Farron never surprised him, made sure not to, and kicked the wall before he grabbed the window frame and lifted himself, sliding his legs out then dropping gracefully to his feet under indigo eyes that were impossible to read.

He didn’t bother with signing.

“All turned in, wanna tell me why you ran like that? If I said something wrong? I’d love to know.” He said, dropping down to sit beside Cobra.

“Just...look, are you messing around or something? A waltz? You want me to dance with you at a formal ball?!” He demanded.

Farron shrugged. “Not if you really don’t want to but yeah, that was the idea. I’m a strong lead, been taking lessons since I was 5 so even if you don’t know how, I can make it look like you do.” He replied.

Cobra stared at him, no bullshit, the man was serious, no humor in his eyes, no body language hinting he was about to scream “Idiot! I so got you!”

No, Farron just looked concerned.

“I kind of know how...but...shit Farron, a couple of guys? Really?” He looked at him incredulously and Farron smiled.

“It’s Bosco Cobra, there will be all sorts of male/male pairs and female female pairs there I promise you, nobody thinks about that sort of thing as odd in Bosco because...it’s not fucking odd, people like who they like, attraction is basic and blind to gender, preference can matter but only idiots who don’t want to acknowledge their full feelings think attraction is supposed to work one way and one way only. If I made you uncomfortable or something, I apologize, and of course you don’t have to dance with me, you can stick to women, I’ll even help you get set up with all you like, just let me know.” Farron said, deftly hiding his disappointment. 

Fiorans were so hard to read, they were raised to repress their feelings so much it made him dizzy at times, like now, with this fascinating complex man he’d spent a good bit of time with over the last months. He’d apparently read his looks, his body language...wrong. It made him wonder if he should be going into international work or if he should just plant himself in Bosco and stick with what he knew best.

“I...I don’t wanna hang around a bunch of women, I’ll dance with you.” Cobra said in a grumble and Farron grinned, the man wasn’t looking at him now and he wasn’t going to walk off without making sure he’d been...right about Cobra.

Reaching over he tried to turn the mans face toward him but Cobra jerked back in surprise at the touch and Farron cursed inwardly, the aides were both off, Cobra always turned them off when he was trying to relax, that meant he heard very little, and because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he wasn’t as sharp eyed and observant as usual, Farron knew it, knew it wasn’t fair to touch the man, who hated being touched in the first place, when he didn’t know it was coming.

Cobra scrambled away getting to his feet and Farron stood, tilting his head. 

“I’m sorry I startled you...you’re very distracted...usually you’re the sharpest person I know outside of Vander.” He said and Cobra made a face at the mention of Vander.

Farron drew a breath and moved forward again, determined.

“Wait...Farron...what are you doing?” Cobras eyes widened as the tall blonde moved closer. He had no way to cope with this, Farron getting close was about the worst thing that could happen to him, he valued this friendship, the mans rich cinnamon scent and the intensity of those blue eyes...fucking hell he was handsome...smooth tanned skin, hair the color of honey in the sun...he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t get close to Farron, he knew himself, knew his body was going to go off the deep end, it was why he stuck to older men, less attractive, easy to walk away from.

Someone like Farron? Young, handsome, with an incredible body? Yeah, he couldn’t handle that, too much of himself could fall into those blue eyes. He’d worked hard to keep his distance, keep himself safe even though he really liked the blonde...a lot.

“I think I need to know something…” Farron said in a low voice, a faint smile on those lips and a hunger in those blue eyes that had Cobras pulse jumping.

“Yeah? What? Maybe you should just fucking ask...what the fu..mmm” He tried, but he was backed against a wall, literally, the wall to the staircase for the service access to the roof, his back hit it and Farrons hands suddenly slid to his face, the next moment the growling man moaned into soft warm lips on his own.

It was a jarring shock to his system the moment Farrons lips were on his. The smell...a sweet cinnamon that always seemed to hover around the man, and the taste...completely intoxicating. It would be a lie to try and think he hadn’t dreamed this, Gods knew nearly every night since he’d met the blonde he’d dreamed about him, about this very thing, kissing him, running his hands over him...fucking him...His hands came up on their own, sliding over trim hips and under the loose jacket, right under the sweatshirt, Farron humming in approval as Cobras finger slide over warm skin.

Long fingers pushed into Cobras maroon hair as Farron tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and Cobra whimpered as the silky tongue slid against his, the taste of cinnamon there, nothing...nobody...in his experiences ever in his life had felt like this. It felt like the mouth against his was breathing life into him. Intelligent comprehension, cognitive reasoning...out the window, he couldn’t have told you his name in those glorious minutes. The feel of Farrons tongue slipping along his lower lip had him opening for the man and moaning yet again as the appendage pillaged his own mouth, wrestling with his.

There was no wall he had up, no defense, no sarcasm, no snark, nothing that could overcome the fact he was saggin against that wall moaning into Farrons mouth like a whore. That was what he was...what he’d been for too long, a damn whore, hunting down older men who fawned over his handsome face and lithe muscular body, but this wasn’t some old guy kissing it, no...it was Farron, the first person in probably his whole entire sorry excuse for a fucking life that had ever made him feel...accepted, normal even...cared about.

“You’re amazing…” the words were breathed against his lips, too soft for him to hear but he felt them, his eyes blinking and lids heavy as he looked into smiling blue eyes.

“I’m so…” Farron shook his head, about speechless, the sharp tongue felt damn good against his own and he sure as hell loved the feel of the shorter man against him, those hands under his shirt were still moving a little, fingers flexing, curving, tracing the edges of the well cut muscle of his abdomen.

“Asshole...what the fuck?” Cobra growled, trying to sound angry but his voice was husky and he was breathless, not to mention still feeling the guy up. Stupid hands, idle they did the devils work, and he felt like he’d just ridden between the heaven of being kissed by Farron, and the hell of realizing he’d kissed him back...and his tongue hadn’t stayed still, and there was no talking his way out of just how much he’d moaned, whimpered and reacted to the whole thing...he was a whore...he really was...just what people had called him for years...faced with a handsome man his own age, he reacted like a bitch in heat.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for more than a month now…” Farron smiled starting to lean in again and Cobra, this time, dove down under the mans reach, yanking his traitorous hands from under the sweatshirt and trying to ignore how his straining arousal protested the tightness of his jeans.  
When he turned back around, backing toward the window, Farron whirled to face him, eyes wide with surprise at his sudden escape but a they dipped down he smirked, the blue eyes returning to his with a far too knowing look. Glancing down he growled...he was pitched a pretty damned obvious tent in his pants.

“Seems you liked it too.” Farron observed.

“Don’t let it go to your head damn it.” Cobra growled and at Farrons arched brow he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I just...I was surprised, who walks up and kisses someone like that?” Cobra growled and Farron gave him a doubtful look but the Chemistry major wasn’t going to acknowledge that heading for the window to retreat.

“I’ll see you in the morning after that first class lets out right?” He asked, staying still, prepared to pursue the nervous flighty man.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be downstairs with my damned bags.” Cobra growled, rushing through the window to retreat and Farron watched him go, let him have his escape, grinning. It had been a while since he’d kissed anyone who reacted as beautifully as Cobra just had, reaching down he had to adjust himself a bit before he finally went and climbed through the window, the parade, confetti and dancing llamas in his head he kept to himself, also retreating to his own room a few floors up.

0-0-0-0-0

Levy looked over the pictures, she had already approved them and emailed the final set they were going with to the professor to give to the printing company, but she was sitting leaning on her hand, staring almost without blinking at herself kneeling beside Cristoff as little kitten climbed on that buff body of his.

In the morning they were all getting on a plane for Pelerno and she...was going on her first date...ever. The Thanksgiving ball at the Consulate in Bosco, something Cristoff said he’d gone to almost every year since he was 4 but he was happy she was excited and he was glad to be sharing it with her.

She...Levy McGarden was going on a date with a male model..more than that, he was a medical student on his way to becoming a doctor...Her parent had already flipped out when she had told them she wanted to go to Pelerno for Thanksgiving instead of coming home. They had instantly refused...until she’d said she was going because Cristoff Pradesh had invited her to the Ball as his date.

“A real date?! Oh Levy!!I almost cried when you didn’t go to your senior prom...tell us about him! Tell me everything!!!” Her mother had said excitedly and so she had. Smiling as her mother squealed when she said he was a medical student with top grades and then again when she said he was paying for school partly by modeling for Elluris.

“Oh my Gods, I’ve probably seen him! Regi go get my latest Cosmo!” She snapped at her husband and Levys dad rolled his eyes. “She probably has a picture of him Gina…” But he went and retrieved the magazine and in a few moments her mother stopped wide eyed and lifted the magazine to a two page spread ad for Elluris and Levy bit her lip, there was Cristoff, standing with his hands in his pockets in a fine dark blue silk suit, a female model half draped over him, pushing the silver shirt open holding his dark tie in her teeth.

“That...that can’t be...your doctor...is it...Levy?” Her mother asked softly and Levy nodded her head, making a mental note to go out and buy the latest Cosmo while her mother squealed again.

“Levy...he’s...he’s so handsome! He looks tall, is he tall?” the next hour was all Levy blushing and answering her mothers questions until there was a knock on the door and Lucy called from the bathroom 

“Oh God? Is that Kaleb?! He’s EARLY!!” Levy rolled her eyes 

“Just a sec Mom, I need to let Lucys boyfriend know she’s not ready yet.”

“Lucy has a boyfriend?!” Her mother exclaimed and Levy heard the whine from the bathroom, the walls were thin…

“Yeah mom, he’s Cristoffs older brother Kaleb.” Levy replied. 

“Oh! So if you both get married you’ll be sisters!!” Her mother cried as she opened the door and looked right into the center of a broad chest encased in a deep blue long sleeved shirt, he eyes lifted and a pair of midnight blue eyes were looking past her, dark brows raised at what her mother had just cried out loud enough Lucy had made a strangled sound in the bathroom.

“I suppose that would be true…” Cristoff chuckled.

“Cris! I...I...I’m talking to my mom…”

“Is that Cristoff!! Oh my God Levinia McGarden bring him to the screen and introduce us!!” her mother cried and Cristoff looked at her mouthing “Levinia?” Levy blushed crimson and hid her face in her hands as she stepped aside and let Cristoff come in.

“Mom...this is Cristoff Pradesh, He’s who I’m going to Pelerno with. Cris, this is my mother Gina and that’s my Dad Reginald.” Levy introduced.

Cristoff smiled as he sat beside her on the bed, looking at her parents and grinning then. Gina had Levys beautiful eyes and round face, her blue hair she got from her dad.

“It’s nice to meet you both, Thank you, for letting her come to Bosco, the Thanksgiving Ball at the consulate is one of the largest events of the year where my father works.” He said.

“Now, your father is…”

“Arman Pradesh, Senior Ambassador and leader of the Boscan consulate.” Cristoff replied.

There was another squeal, this time behind her mothers hand and Levy sucked in a breath when Cristoffs hand slid over and took hers giving it a squeeze beneath the view of the com.

He chatted then amiably with her parents, even handling the questions that left Levy wanting to crawl under a rock, like 

“So what plans have you two made, Levy is going into linguistics, and she’s a year behind you in school…”

“I’m in the medical school Mr and Mrs McGarden, I’ll actually still be in school doing my doctorate work when Levy graduates...she’d be working before me.” He pointed out.

More excited chatter about Cristoff becoming a doctor. 

A knock preceded Kaleb pushing the still ajar door open and peeking in.

“Is Lucy ready?” He called.

“Who is that?” Levys mother demanded. Cristoff smiled waving at Kaleb to come over.

“My older brother Kaleb, Lucys boyfriend, come meet Levys parents Kaleb.” Cristoff called and somehow, as Kaleb shifted onto the bed to get into view for her parents, Levy ended up in Cristoffs lap and she was about to vibrate out of her own skin as his arms came around her so he could adjust the com while Kaleb talked with her parents, Lucy calling she was almost ready.

“I just think it’s wonderful you brothers are dating the girls, thank you for talking with us, I feel better about her going to Pelerno now...we’ll let you go Levy dear, looks like Cristoff is there to take you out and you haven’t even started getting ready yet!” Her mother laughed.

Levy was about to correct her but she hung up.  
She looked at Cristoff sheepishly, blushing. “i...I’m sorry about that, she just gets carried away…” She said softly and Cristoff hugged her. 

“She wasn’t wrong, you aren’t one of the ones with a class in the morning, so...I thought I’d come by and see if you wanted to go see a movie or something?” He offered, Levy forgot to breath, forgot her name...what planet she was on...all of it, staring into the midnight sky that was in Cristoffs eyes.

“That’s a yes, come here Lev.” Lucy saved her, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the bathroom after snatching a dress out of her closet. 

She emerged a few minutes later grabbing tights and shoes then came out with a victorious smile on her face and happily slid her hands into Kalebs hair and leaned down for a long kiss he hummed into.

“You always taste so good.” Kaleb purred and Lucy blushed but giggled as Levy came out and Cristoffs eyes widened. The little green dress was...perfect, with a dark blue belt and dark blue tights, a green headband keeping her unruly locks under control, the woman had a crooked smile lighting the big Boscans face.

“Gorgeous.” He said firmly and Levy blushed.

“Double date?” Kaleb asked, he knew how nervous Levy could get, also knew how much this meant to Cristoff, who had agonized over whether or not Levy was ready for him to take out, if Kaleb and Lucy were there? They would still get some privacy, but Levy would feel more relaxed with her friend close by.

Cristoff gave him a grateful look and Lucy hugged him. 

“That’s a fantastic idea!”

The Magnolia Resort was where Kaleb had picked for their date that night, it was alongside the lake behind the university, just a few miles down the lakeside road. It had dancefloors, shopping, several restaurants, gocarts and a pier with all sorts of rides and games.

They selected a burger place for dinner and Cristoff probably gave Kaleb about a dozen grateful looks, Levy was all smiles, happy, taking Lucys lead and Lucy, still a little shy but trusting Kaleb, was a touchy woman. Holding her boyfriends hand, leaning into him, sitting close while they ate so Levy sort of...emulated her and Cristoff was having the time of his life with the little bluenette.

Kaleb and Lucy worked as a buffer, so there weren’t awkward luls in the conversation, at least until Cristoff seemed to get recognized by some girls in the game area where they were getting ready to play miniature golf.

“It’s him, I’m telling you, the guy from Cosmo. He’s so hot…” One said.

“The blondes gorgeous too but I think the girl in the blue dress is with him…”

“No she’s with the model…”

Lucy pressed her lips together and slid her hand up Kalebs arm into his hair, brushing it back over his shoulder and tapping to get him to turn and look down at her. 

“Don’t want them thinking you’re with Cris?” Kaleb smirked and Lucy narrowed her eyes

“Do you?” and at that the lavender eyes narrowed and he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her into him before dipping his head and kissing her soundly.

“Ok...not with the model...so is the blue haired kid...his kid? Looks too old?”

Cristoff rolled his eyes and turned looking at the girls who all froze like deer in headlights.

“She’s not a kid, she’s my DATE.” He snapped, looking down at them angrily.

The girls seemed shocked and Levy was staring at the ground looking like she wished it could swallow her.

“But...I...I’m sorry...we didn’t mean to offend you...is...is this you?” The girl in the front asked, holding up the familiar cosmo magazine opened to the ad Cristoff was in. He glanced at it and sighed nodding, 

“Yes that’s me. Now if you don’t mind? You’ve already upset everyone including me with the loud gossiping.” He said curtly, picking up the golf clubs, taking Levys hand and leading the way out of the little area where they paid for clubs and balls.  
Levy still remained silent as they set up to start and Lucy pressed her lips together, giving Cristoff a poke in the side while Levy was examining their first shot.

He frowned at her and then seeing Kaleb also giving him a look that said “SAY SOMETHING NICE!!” Lucy stepped to the spot where she could take a shot. She’d go first with Kaleb right after her and Give Cris time to talk to Levy.

Kaleb stood nearby by, watching his girlfriend and his brother, he didn’t doubt Cristoff could say something to help the unhappy bluenette, his brother just needed a little privacy, and it seemed Lucy agreed because she was rushing through getting her shot done and giving him an impatient look. Smiling, he pushed off the fake rock he was leaning on while he’d watched Lucy and with one stroke, sent his yellow ball through the rocking ship to the next area.

Lucy narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously. 

“One shot huh?” She said and Kaleb smirked.

“Maybe I’m a golf prodigy.” He grinned taking her hand and tugging her along to the next area, leaving Cristoff with Levy.

“I’ve not played this sort of thing before...I’m sorry if I take a while…” Levy said, she wasn’t looking at him, couldn’t, those girls...they’d thought she was a child…

Why not? She had no chest to speak of, was short with goofy out of control hair and it wasn’t like it was the first time, she’d been mistaken for a child plenty. The legal drinking age in Fiore was 16 and she...at 19, still got carded...a LOT.

She’d been stupid, thinking she could date someone like Cristoff...now he’d been embarrassed and it was all because of her.

“Levy?” He called and she hummed to acknowledge, him, pushing her purple ball around on the pad trying to decide where she wanted to hit it from.

A gentle hand caught her chin and made her look at him, when he aw her eyes were red, she’d managed not to outright sob, but she had in fact choked out a couple tears before she’d caught herself.

“Oh Levy...those girls, they’re just girls, they have no taste in women.” He smiled and she shook her head.

“You’re beautiful...with those long legs and killer curves woman.” He said in a low voice and Levy pulled back frowning a little even a she blushed.

“Curves?” She almost spat and Cristoff moved, gripping her hips he hefted her up like she weighed nothing and Levy squeaked in surprise, gripping his shoulders and grateful she’d put tights on because her legs had nowhere to go but around him.

“Curves...you have them...they drive me crazy.” Cristoff purred, mouth suddenly by her ear before warm lips touched her neck and sent a jolt through her.

“I...I really dont…” She protested and Cristoff smiled wickedly at her, pulling back so she saw it. He raised a brow.

“Want me to prove it? Show you what I see? What I feel?” He asked and Levy stared at him for a moment, he was being playful, but her meant what he was saying.

She couldn’t imagine how he’d do anything like that…

Her confused expression had him smiling again. He leaned into her, kissing her cheek.

“All I have to do is shift my hands and cup that beautiful rear of yours, slide my hands over those sexy thighs, you...Levy McGarden, are gorgeous, and I am a hell of a lucky man that you’re giving me a chance…” He purred by her ear and she shuddered, whimpering softly.

“Cris…” She breathed and he hummed tilting his head, his lips right by hers.

“Levy...you’re so beautiful Levy...say I can kiss you…” He whispered and she whimpered again, nodding her head and then her whole world changed. Levy McGarden, the bookworm, the nerd, the girl who had never been kissed, was sliding her fingers into the silky black hair of the man holding her and sharing her first kiss...and sweet Gods what a kiss it was…

She forgot all about the girls, all about how much what they had said had stung, to hell with them, they were just girls with no taste in women like Cristoff said, it wasn’t their opinion that mattered anyway...Cristoff said she was beautiful, that her curves made him crazy and she really liked the way that sounded.

She’d just never been a very physical person, and having her body act like it did when she was around Cristoff was more than a little disconcerting, but not in a bad way, she suddenly understood how a girl could get boy crazy, how women could get a little irrational wanting a man because Cristoff made her brilliant mind haze over and start thinking primitive things. 

She’d never once in her life cared if any man found her desirable, nor had she ever really wanted one, she liked big burly men, she always had, found them to be the ones she could actually run her eyes over and appreciate their bodies, but she’d always marked that off as basic instincts...well..basic or not, Cristoff checked every box she had and then some and kissing him…

His lips were so soft and warm and he tasted of mint, had this rich scent about him, his hair was so thick and soft between her fingers and his arms felt so good wrapped around her. Her little whimpers became a proper moan as she shifted and felt his hard muscled chest against her.

The need for air finally made them break the kiss and Cristoffs eyes were so dark, searching hers so carefully she was speechless again.

Cristoff rubbed her back where his hand had settled, easing her back to her feet and leaning down to place a brief kiss on her lips, loving the way her eyes were so dazed and filled with amazement, it made him feel so many things, few of them terribly virtuous.

“Let’s play golf, come on Levy.” He prodded and she nodded, absently managing to tear her eyes off the tall man and sort of focus on hitting the little purple ball through the rocking pirates ship. Cristoff smiled, sending his own after hers then sliding and arm around her and guiding her to the next area. 

Levys mind was racing now as hormones retreated enough to let her do so. The girls were still there, staring in amazement after them as they left to the next spot, they hadn’t meant to upset her, they were just...typical oblivious girls shooting their mouths off. It didn’t matter though...it really didn’t, Cristoff didn’t share their opinion about her, and..he had kissed her...they had kissed!!

Her first kiss...she smiled, blushing as she came to stand by Lucy who was smiling watching Kaleb line his shot up. Her fingers came up to touch her lips, she could still taste him a little, glancing toward him she saw he was relaxed, smiling, teasing his older brother about being too slow.

When he noticed her looking at him he smiled and winked and she grinned, unable to help herself. Lucy nudged her, giving her a warm smile before stepping forward.

“And here I thought you were good at everything Kaleb.” She said twirling her golf club and getting a narrow eyed look from her boyfriend who had been scowling at where his ball had gone.

“Not golf.” He said finally with a chuckle.

Lucy laughed “Obviously!” as Kaleb climbed on the sphinx trying to recover his golf ball.

She dropped her own and, while her boyfriend was still draped haphazardly over the obstacle, knocked hers through neatly.

Kaleb watched the pink ball get past the swiping paw and emerge from the pyramid behind the sphinx to drop into the hole, looking back over to find Lucy twirling her club again and grinning smugly.

“You’re trained aren’t you...you took lessons or something…” He growled, grabbing his red ball and managing to gracefully jump down from the obstacle.

Lucy put on her best wide eyed innocent look “I have never taken miniature golf lessons or training.” She said as Kaleb dropped his ball and positioned it where hers had been. He gave her a suspicious look.

“Too specific, you have haven’t you? You’re like a closet golf pro or something, you sneak out and compete, make Tiger Woods cry while you smugly twirl your golf club…” he said mimicking what he’d seen her do and watching the red ball go right through the obstacle.

“I am not a golf pro.” Lucy was grinning though, Kaleb starting to stalk toward her with a wicked gleam in his pale eyes that had her retreating. 

“You...don’t you dare…”She tried to sound stern but it wasn’t working as Kaleb got closer.

“Answer the question, have you had lessons?” He demanded, smiling and Lucy bit her lip then squealed when Kaleb lunged and scooped her off her feet.

Levy giggled watching the pair as Kaleb tickled a full confession out of Lucy taht she had in fact had golf lessons before silencing her rolling laughter with a long kiss. Shaking her head Levy set her little yellow ball down and in a moment it joined Lucys and Kalebs followed shortly by Cristoffs.

“Come on you two, you can neck at the next obstacle those girls are gonna catch up.” Cris growled and that was enough, Lucy made a point of getting several obstacles ahead of the girls before she teased Kaleb again about him now shooting after her and copying what she did.

“You could teach me.” He pointed out and she smiled.

“Help you beat me? Why would I do that?”

“Because you have almost 8 strokes on me already and can afford to.” he pointed out.

Lucy laughed again, arms around Kaleb, the Boscan nuzzling into her neck making her blush.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” He purred and Lucy blushed, humming and pushing him back to look into his eyes.

“Whatcha got?” She asked trying her best to be coy and not sure she was pulling it off because honestly? Kaleb was driving her half out of her mind with all his flirting and kissing.

“You teach me a little, you choose what you want me to do for it.” He offered and Lucy drew a breath, there were a LOT of things she would love to have Kaleb do for her, some truly simple, like getting her poor laptop set up better so she could stop having it freeze on her, most...not innocent at all.

“Deal.” She said a little more huskily than she’d meant to and Kaleb gave her a knowing look. He knew he was pushing her a little, not hard, he didn’t shove his hands under her clothes...much...and then only when they were alone somewhere private, and he always stopped before things went too far, letting Lucy lead, if she didn’t let her hands stray too far, he didn’t either. It was a rough test of his patience and stamina, but...she was worth it.

Now...if he could just figure out this game...he smiled though when Lucy put her arms around him to help adjust how he held the golf club, and feeling her pressed against him did little to help him concentrate, but...he did start sinking the little ball where it needed to go. 

When they reached the end of the course they opted to head out for icecream then went back to campus. Kaleb stopping Farrons SUV in front of Lucys dorm and smiling faintly seeing his brother pull his pick up in a little distance behind them so his headlights didn’t invade their privacy. He’d be sure to thank him later...especially with Lucy in his lap kissing him like she was the moment he put the car in park.

They couldn’t play long, the RA was just inside the doors watching how long the cars stayed in place, more than a few minutes and they would have security tapping on windows, but it was long enough Kaleb knew he’d be in a cold shower when he got back to his room.

Lucy pulled back breathlessly. “I know what I want you to do…” Lucy breathed and Kaleb looked up into her eyes, waiting for her to catch her breath and tell him.

Lucy was choking though, she couldn’t say it, knew exactly what she wanted, Cana and a couple of the other women talked about it, how great it was and how so few men were willing, of they wanted it done, Hibiki sure had pushed her for it, and in spite of that bad experience, she wanted to do it to Kaleb, could just imagine the sound he’d make...he was so much bigger than Hibiki, she’d not seen him fully naked yet, but she’d had her hand down there a couple of times now, seen him in that black leather thong.

“Tell me Lucy..” Kaleb said softly and she was brought out of the wild thoughts looking into those pale eyes.

One word,,,if she could get it out without dying of embarrassment…

“Oral.” She rasped, pressing her lips together when he frowned and she prayed he didn't make her explain, she’d die for sure, keel over and blush to death. Fortunately her boyfriend was a smart guy and realization dawned, a smile tugging those full lips up.

“Deal...when we’re in Bosco...we’ll do that..bet you taste amazing too.” He purred kissing her again and she made a little embarrassed noise but fire just blazed in her at the idea he was not only willing, but eager. A tapping on the window had her pulling away and sighing, Kaleb chuckling as she climbed off of on top of him to grab her purse.

“Tomorrow.” She said and he grinned at her

“Yep, I’ll bring this around to pick up all you girls luggage so be packed and ready.” He replied and Lucy nodded, stumbling from the car, her legs a little wobbly from clenching Kalebs hips like she had. She saw Levy emerge from Cristoffs truck not looking a whole lot better and grinned at her friend as they hurried inside the building.

“I want details….” They both said in unison and laughed as they got on the elevator to go to their room. Tomorrow they would both be leaving Fiore for the first time, heading to Bosco for an entire vacation of sun, beaches...and the handsome men who had invited them and neither one slept well that night with all the excitement...


End file.
